Cats and Dogs don't get along!
by Kawii-chan
Summary: Ranma 12 and Inuyasha crossover. Shampoo and Inuyasha Fanfic the first ever I think. So please review. -UPDATED!-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. They are both owned by the great Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
So the time has finally come that I have finally started on the Inuyasha/Shampoo fanfic. If I didn't start now I probably would have never started. My friend has reminded me of this and wouldn't stop bugging me till I started. So this story is dedicated to my friend Mia and also to my friend Alegra who completely disagrees with me making this story and coupling up these two (she hates Shampoo thats why). So on with the story. Oh and just to let you know everyone from Ranma 1/2 is 18 now. And I made Shampoo able to speak Japenese now because I think she would be able to right now and plus its my fanfic.  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo looked up at the sky. It was begining to get dark so they would probably have to set up camp soon. Her, Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, Mousse, Genma, Soun, and Happousai were out on a training trip. At the last moment they bumped into Ryouga so he came along too.  
  
Ranma, Genma, and Soun were up in the front leading. It looked like Ranma was getting ticked off by Genma and Soun who was trying to convince him that he should be walking with Akane and also trying to convince him that they belong together. Happousai was also walking up front. He kept on looking back towads the other 3 girls but kept on getting cold stares from Ryouga and Mousse. 'There ain't no way in hell that I'm going to try anything with those two back there with them. I'll just get them while there asleep' Happousai laughed inwardly for his well thought out devious plan.  
  
Ryouga and Akane were off to the side talking. Well actually it was just Akane talking, Ryouga was just stuttering. Ukyou was off to the opposite side just staring at Ranma. And Mousse and Shampoo were farther back but they were both walking seperately. So Shampoo was the farthest back. Shampoo insisted that she wanted to be left alone so after a few miles of walking he finally left her alone.  
  
They were walking in the woods on the outskirts of Nerima. The people who lived by these woods told them that they were hearing weird sounds coming from the woods. Also some of them said that they've seen demons. Well of course none of them believed this and went on there way. They spent all of the day walking and only had a few breaks.  
  
"I think we should set camp up here" said Soun.  
  
Everyone nodded and went to work setting up camp. A cold breeze passed by Shampoo and felt as if something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "There's a demon around here some where."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was at and landed next to Miroku and Shippo. Kagome and Sango wasn't there anymore. After they found all of the Shikon Jewel and defeated Naraku, Inuyasha decided not to use the Shikon Jewel and Kagome went back to her own time. She was very reluctant to leave so she stayed for a week to see if everyones wounds were healing. But really she just stayed because she just wanted to be with Inuyasha.  
  
But finally the time had come for her to go. She said her goodbyes to everyone and Miroku made his last offer for her to bear his children, even though his curse was gone. Which got him a whack upside the head from Sango. Inuyasha walked Kagome to the well. Inuyasha wanted to tell her how he felt but he froze. Kagome was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome didn't know what to do but right when she started kiss back Inuyasha stopped. Kagome started to cry again because now she really didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. So Kagome said good-bye to Inuyasha, kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Sango had to leave too. Sango wanted to be with Miroku but she had to go rebuild her village of demon slayers and protect the Shikon Jewel. So when Inuyasha came back it was just him Miroku and Shippo. They were all depressed about the girls leaving so when the next day came Inuyasha had some crazy plan that he was going to go through the well and go get back Kagome.  
  
Too bad it didn't go as plan. When he got to the well Miroku and Shippo tried to stop him. So when Inuyasha jumped in the well Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's leg and Shippo grabbed Miroku by his robe. And what usually wouldn't happen, happened. Miroku and Shippo some how got taken with Inuyasha.  
  
When they got to Kagomes time it turned out it was her time, just a different universe. Because when Inuyasha got out the well he noticed that they were in the woods instead of the shrine. So when Inuyasha tried to go back down the well with Miroku and Shippo they noticed that they weren't going anywhere.  
  
They had been looking for a solution over a month now, but they still had no answers. They had built a small cabin for the 3 of them to stay in. When they got there they also noticed that there were no demons. But since they got there it seems that more and more demons from their era had began to appear. Which brings us to now.  
  
"Is it close by?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It just passed by and it smelled like human blood too."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and the gang were sitting around the fire they made. Everyone had there own tent except Soun, Genma, and Happousai who shared a tent together. Soun and Genma chose to share a tent with Happousai so they can take shifts to watch him.  
  
They were all sitting around eating. No one really felt like talking until Soun broke the silence. "So Ranma....have you chose your fiance yet?"  
  
Ranma nearly choked on his 4th plate of food which Ukyou made of course. "NO!!! And I don't wanna...."  
  
The rest was cut off by a vibration and a roar. Everyone stopped and looked around. It was silent for a minute then they heard it again. But this time it didn't stop and it sounded like it was getting closer. Everyone got prepared for what ever was coming this way. They heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Everyone get ready!" yelled Genma.  
  
And out from the bushes came a wolf. Everyone sighed inwardly because they thought it was a demon. But as they kept on looking they saw that it had 3 eyes and all of them were red. Now everyone was starting to panic not because of just that one demon but because they realized after that one came out a whole lot of them came out and surrounded them.  
  
Ranma started the attack. It seemed pretty easy once everybody else joined in. So a few minutes later all the wolves were gone in a puff of smoke. "Ha! That was easy" said Ranma ignorantly.  
  
"Ya, that did seem pretty easy." said Ukyou  
  
"Sure but what made all that noise and vibration?" Shampoo asked.  
  
As if on cue a huge demon jumped out from out of no where and landed right in front of them. It looked like a huge mutated hamster gone completely wrong. It was foaming at the mouth, had red eyes, and was spitting up those wolf demons.  
  
"AIYA!! WERE BEING ATTACKED BY HUGE MUTATED HAMSTERS!!!" yelled Shampoo.  
  
"Um Shampoo, I think its a demon." said Ryouga with a big sweat drop on his head.  
  
"Oh....Yea" said Shampoo nervously and embarassed  
  
Then Genma looked at Soun and said "Plan B, The Saotome Secret Move?"  
  
Soun looked at him "Yes."  
  
With that said Genma and Soun ran off. But of course not without their children, so when Ranma and Akane were getting ready to attack there fathers grabbed the both of them and ran off leaving the others.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING!!!" yelled Ryouga.  
  
"THERE LEAVING US!! THAT CHICKEN SAOTOME!!!" yelled Mousse.  
  
Then they all looked around, they saw Happousai running in a different direction yelling "RUN IF YOUR SMART!!!"  
  
They all looked at each other and then heard the demon yell "ATTACK!". Well it was 4 against 20 demons plus one huge hamster. So they all did what they could do. They ran. In completely seperate directions. Which was not smart.  
  
Shampoo looked behind her and expected to find Mousse or someone following her. But no she had to be followed by the hamster on steroids. 'OH NO!!! I"M GOING TO DIE AND I HAVEN'T MARRIED AIREN YET'  
  
Shampoo looked back again the demon just spat out more of those wolf demons and they were gaining on her fast. Shampoo stopped she wasn't going to go down running like a coward. If she was going to go die she would do it fighting. Istead of getting her bonbori's out she got out her sword.  
  
Shampoo was doing pretty good until the hamster demon started spitting out more and more of the demons. When he was done spitting them out it seemed like there were over 50 of them. Before the hamster demon sent the wolves to attack He said to Shampoo "Your the one who will send me back to my time."  
  
Shampoo was just to tired to even think about what the demon just said. She had just defeated about 100 of those wolf demons or at least it seemed like it. Her energy was drained from not getting enough rest and not even getting to eat that much.  
  
Shampoo heard the demon yell "ATTACK!" and prepared herself to do her best. After the first few attacks from her sword she collasped. She only defeated a few of them before she collasped. She felt them mauling at her and biting her until it all stopped. She looked up from where she was laying. She saw that there was a man with a staff and a tiny boy drawing the wolves towards them instead of her. And when she looked at the hamaster demon she saw a man with a big sword slice him right in half. She saw that his hair was white and long and.....was that dog ears she saw on top of his head? Oh well she couldn't tell anymore because everything was getting blurry and fading away. Then everything just went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Thats the end of the first chapter. I'm still working on my other story 'Is it Worth it?' so don't worry I'll try to update both stories regularly. But YAY!!! I'm not going to be nagged by my friend anymore. So if you like thanks there be more to come. And if you didn't then why did you read it all. Oh yea I haven't read all of the Inuyasha manga's so PLEASE just go along with this. 


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 (BOO!), but Rumiko Takahashi does (YAY!)  
  
A/N: This is the second chapter of the Inuyasha and Shampoo fic. I know I didn't get that many reviews like I did from my other stories but as time passes I'm sure more of you will write. But from the reviews I did get I would like to thank JupiterDemonLoverGoddess because you have reveiwed all my stories and have given me good ideas and Final-Fan for giving me some advice to help my first chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't want to be mentioned but I think that you all deserved it. Also about the first chapter I will be revising it soon. THANKS!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Waking up  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was sick of it. His father and Mr.Tendou had just carried him and Akane off and left the others to face a demon. What did that make him look like. A chicken, a wimp, a wuss? That was not Ranma Saotome. He was fed up with his dad forcing him to run while the others fought for their lives. So Ranma did what he had to do. He grabbed a branch from a tree they just passed and whacked Genma upside his head.  
  
~BOOM~  
  
Soun looked behind him to see what made the noise. Soun looked down to see that his friend was out cold and right above was his son with a branch in his hand mumbling something about "stupid panda father..."  
  
Soun now had put Akane down. She had been yelling at him the whole time but he just chose to ignore it. Soun had finally spoke up "Ranma, why have you knocked your father out cold?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome never runs from a battle, no matter who its with. And plus I ain't gonna leave everyone there to fight that demon."  
  
"But Ranma, that demon was huge and spitting out demons by the dozen."  
  
"So, I could've took 'em on. It wasn't like I wasn't the only one fighting."  
  
"HEY!! What about me??? I could've took them on too." Akane was sick of being ignored and finally spoke up.  
  
"Please, it was better that your dad did run off with you. You would've just gotten in the way."  
  
Akane was already mad enough, it was just a good thing Ranma was there so she could vent it out on him. "OHHH.....RANMA YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
~WHACK~  
  
Ranma layed there on the ground rubbing his head "Hey you stupid tomboy, what did I...." The rest was cut off by a few other people running over him.  
  
In fact the people who ran over him were Ukyou, Ryouga, and Mousse. "SAOTOME, WHERE ARE YOU?!? I HEARD YOU JUST A SECOND AGO. JUST LIKE I WOULD SUSPECT, YOU WENT RUNNING OFF AGAIN!!!" Ryouga yelled looking around for his enemy.  
  
"Um, sugar, your standing on his head" Ukyou said with a sweat drop on her head like everyone else.  
  
"Ohh" Ryouga was embrassed but got over it quickly. "SAOTOME, HOW DARE YOU RUN OUT ON A BATTLE?!?"  
  
Ranma got up and brushed himself off. Then he got up in Ryouga's face and started yelling at him. "I DIDN'T RUN......I WAS KIDNAPPED BY MY FATHER!!!"  
  
Mousse finally spoke up and got in Ranma's face and started to yell. "HOW THE HELL WERE YOU KIDNAPPED WHEN HE'S YOUR OWN FATHER?!?"  
  
Genma finally woke up and spoke up."Yes boy, how were you kidnapped by your own father, when he was just thinking about you and your fiancee's lifes."  
  
Genma got hit again by Ranma and Ukyou. Ranma was the first to speak up "YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT MY LIFE BEFORE!"  
  
Then Ukyou spoke up "IF YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HIS FIANCEE'S LIFE THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE MY LIFE?!?"  
  
Mousse finally noticed while everybody was arguing and yelling that when they mentioned 'fiancee' that Shampoo was missing. "Um hey guys.."  
  
"WHAT?!?" everyone yelled.  
  
"Where's Shampoo?"  
  
Everyone looked around but saw no Shampoo. Ranma spoke up "I thought she was with ya'll."  
  
Then Ryouga spoke up. "No, we all ran seperate ways but then we bumped into each other and then we bumped into ya'll."  
  
"Well.... maybe she's with Happousai" Akane said.  
  
"No, I wish." Everyone looked up at a branch on a tree where of course layed Happousai smoking his pipe. "Ive just been laying here watching you idiots argue."  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, each of them worried about the fate of Shampoo. It was a very awkward silence until Ranma spoke up "I'm going back to look for Shampoo."  
  
"I am too." said Mousse. 'I'm not going to just let him be the hero and take my Shampoo away from me. Like hell I am. If anyone is going to save her its going to be me.'  
  
"No Ranma, you can't go its too dangerous, it would be a miracle if she even survived." Akane said and setted her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ranma gave a real serious look at Akane. One that Akane had never seen before. "I ain't gonna live with that kind of guilt on my shoulders." And shook Akanes hand off his shoulder.  
  
Ryouga spoke up "Ranma, I don't think any of us needs that kind of guilt on our shoulders, but Akanes right. The smart thing to do would be to look for her during the morning. At least I think there would be less danger. And plus we all know that she can take care of herself so she's probably ok."  
  
Ranma thought about this. He thought hard about this. Finally he made up his mind. "Fine, but I swear if anything happens to her I ain't gonna be the one to blame." Then he gave Genma and Soun an evil glare to go with his statement.  
  
Ryouga spoke up again "Ok, then we should all get some rest and once the sun starts to rise we should start to look for her. But while we rest me, Ranma, and Mousse should take shifts to watch out for demons. I'll take the first shift."  
  
Mousse was very relunctant to just give up and wait to look for Shampoo but it would be wiser to do it once the sun rises so he went along with it. "Alright, I'll take the second shift."  
  
"And I'll take the third". Ranma was still relunctant to just wait. But he knew he couldn't do this alone especially if it was at night. And even though no one could see it Ranma was very worried and was good at hiding it too. 'If anything happens to her I....I.....don't what I would do. I wouldn't be able to live to know that while I was running that she was getting killed by demons. I'll make that old man pay if she's......dead'  
  
That night it was hard for Ranma to get any rest because everytime he closed his eyes and went to sleep it was the same image that kept on popping up in his head. The image of Shampoo just laying there in a pool of her own blood. But finally Ranma got some sleep before his shift started.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo wanted the pain to go away. At first she could barely feel a thing but now the pain was just unbearable. But she was sort of glad that she was feeling pain because at first she thought she was dead. Actually she didn't know why she was still alive, she should've been dead. The last thing she remembered was the demons eating and tearing up her flesh, until someone came along and saved her. But who?  
  
Slowly Shampoo began to hear voices. It sounded like three people were arguing about something. 'Where am I at? And whose are arguing? Maybe its the people who saved me. I hope there friendly. Maybe I should just listen in on the conversation for a bit.'  
  
Shampoo heard the first voice and she almost immediately jumped up but didn't. The first voice sounded like her Airen but there was still something different about how it souneded. The second voice sounded like it could be from a handsome young man. And the thhird voice sounded like it was from a small boy.  
  
"Why should we keep this girl? She's just gonna be getting in the way. Were supposed to be finding a way to get home, not help people." said the first voice.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, but maybe she can help us. You never know who could help us. And who knows she could become my future wife, she certainly does have the kind of curves I like." said the second voice.  
  
"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself. The last thing we need is a distraction." said the first voice again whose name was apparently Inuyasha.  
  
Then the second voice called Miroku said something again. "Yes well I'm just a simple monk, and I have needs too. Well anyways didn't you say that she came with some people Shippo?"  
  
"Yep, but they all ran away." said the smaller voice named Shippo.  
  
"Ya, well they were just smart to do that." said Inuyasha  
  
"Yes, well we should get some food and more bandages for her from that small town." said Miroku.  
  
"WHAT!?! Now we have to feed her? I say we just leave her in the middle of the woods and wait for someone to find her" said Inuyasha.  
  
~WHACK~  
  
"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you know damn well we can't, now lets get going before she wakes." said Miroku.  
  
"Whatever, but anyone who touchs my ears again I swear I 'll knock 'em out"  
  
After that Shampoo heard the door close. Shampoo began to open her eyes. Shampoo saw that they had laterns instead of lamps. She slowly raised herself up so that she was sitting up. She was still in a lot of pain. She noticed that they layed her on a cot and that her shirt was off and folded up in a chair right next to her. She looked down but luckly nothing was showing that shouldn't be showing because her chest, stomach, and part of her arms were bandaged. 'Hopefully that perverted priest or monk or whoever he was didn't wrap me up.' she thought. 'I wonder where eve.....'  
  
All of Shampoo's thoughts were cut off by a little boy with a fox tail, ears, feet, and teeth popped out from no where saying "Oh, your up now thats good."  
  
Shampoo did the only thing she thought she could do. She screamed "AHHHH, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DEMON!!! PLEASE NO!!!!"  
  
"What??? I don't wanna hurt you" said the little fox boy.  
  
"AHHH...wha...what? Why don't you?" Even though Shampoo was glad he didn't.  
  
"I might be a demon but I'm a good one. I'm one of the ones who saved you last night. My name is Shippo by the way."  
  
"Oh....well, thank you, and my name is Shampoo, and I sorta have a question to ask"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who bandaged me?"  
  
"Oh, I did. Is that ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes yes, of course" Shampoo relieved that the monk didn't do it.  
  
"How are you feeling? And can you please stop playing with my tail."  
  
"Hehe, sorry. Well I still feel like crap"  
  
"Oh, well my friend Miroku went to go get some supplies and he should be back any minute now. Oh yea and Inuyasha went with him."  
  
"Yea, I heard ya'll talking. And I didn't want to interupt."  
  
"Oh yea, before they come back Miroku is a pervert and Inuyasha is a half- demon but he's good...... some of the time."  
  
"What do you mea....." the rest was cut off by loud crashes and bangs outside.  
  
Shampoo was sort of weak but was able to walk a little. So her and Shippo walked to the door and looked out. Shampoo's jaw nearly dropped from what she saw. It was the white-haired boy with dog ears, from the other night. He was laying on the ground with a big lump on his head yelling at the man beside him who was carrying some bags with him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MIROKU?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! Its the end of chapter 2 . Some time later I'm gonna be putting Kouga and Sesshomaru in the mix so keep on reading and reviewing (R&R). YAY!!! 


	3. The Ring

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Like always Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha and I don't.  
  
A/N: HIYA!!! I got one of my results in from my Spanish Exam and I got a C on the final and a B in the class. YAY!!! Now have to get the rest of my resluts in. Hopefully there all good. The only one I'm worried about is U.S history. I had a D in the class so hopefully I got an A on the final (Not likely). If I don't then I won't be updating for a long while. So now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3-The Ring  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
That night no one barely got any sleep, especially Ranma and Mousse. In fact they were the first ones to see the sunrise and wake everyone up. Once everyone was up they started to split up in groups. Ryouga was the one who was organizing the groups, "Me and Akane will be in one group, Ranma and Mousse in another group, Ukyou and Happousai in ano...." Ryouga was rudely cut off by Ukyou whacking him upside his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL RYOUGA?!? YOU PUT ME IN A GROUP WITH HAPOUSSAI AND THEN YOU GET TO GO WITH AKANE! NO NO NO!!! THAT ISN'T FAIR LET ME MAKE THE GROUPS!!!" Said Ukyou yelling at Ryouga.  
  
"Ok, but you didn't have to hit so hard." Said Ryouga holding his head in pain.  
  
"Ok, well of course it'll be me and Ranchan, then the......" Ukyou was now cut off by Akane yelling at her.  
  
"HEY!!! HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN TRUST YOU WITH RANMA?!?" Yelled Akane.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO...." Now Ukyou was cut off by a now very pissed off Ranma.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP!!!" Akane and Ukyou just looked at Ranma shocked and immediately silenced themselves."I'll make the damn groups. It'll be me and Ryouga in the first group, Akane, Ukyou, and Mousse in the second, and Genma, Soun, and Happousai in the third. GOT THAT!?!" Everyone just nodded, afraid to say something. "GOOD! We'll meet back in the town at 12:00. If anyone finds Shampoo before that time and she's hurt get her to the nearest hospital a.s.a.p. GOT IT?!" Everyone just nodded and walked off with there groups in different directions. Ranma would make sure no one was going to mess this up. They were going to find Shampoo and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was still on the ground yelling at Miroku for hitting him so hard for doing nothing. The only thing he did was tell Miroku that they should've just left her there to die because she was going to die sooner or later. But when Inuyasha looked up he found out that he was just yelling at the air because Miroku wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha looked around then he finally looked towards the shelter they built. He saw the girl they saved at the door with Shippo talking with Miroku who looked like he was trying to charm her. 'DAMNMIT!!! It hasn't even been one day, and that dumb girl is getting in the way. Well I be damned if I let that stupid girl get in 'my' way and prevent me from getting home and getting to find Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha started to stomp over there and break up there little conversation when Miroku held his hand up to Inuyasha mouth. His other hand held the girls hand in it. "Hello, my name is Miroku. What is your name? I'm sure it's as beautiful as your brea...face. As beautiful as your face."  
  
Miroku took her hand kissed it politely which made her blush a bit. Shippo was just off to the side making gagging sounds. "My name is Shampoo." she answered.  
  
"Well that is a beautiful name. And I seen you've met Shippo." Miroku looked back over to Shippo who was still making gagging sounds and just gave him a wary look. Then looked back at Inuyasha who looked like he would blow any second. "Oh yes, please do excuse my manners. This is Inuyasha. He's just a half-demon."  
  
That was it, Inuyasha had enough. To be ignored, then to be called 'just' a half demon. He was sick of it. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'JUST' A HALF- DEMON. SHIT I'M MORE THAN A HALF-DEMON!! AND SINCE THIS GIRL 'SHAMPOO' HAS RECOVERED SO QUICKLY I SAY WE KICK HER OUT NOW!!!"  
  
Miroku whacked Inuyasha upside his head really hard this time and apologized to Shampoo. "I'm sorry for his arrogance. He just doesn't know when to shut-up."  
  
"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?" yelled Inuyasha fully recovered from the hard blow Miroku gave him.  
  
"That means your an idiot and you need to watch what you say. Geez I even knew that and I'm just a kid." said Shippo sheepishly.  
  
"WHY YOU..." Inuyasha ran up and started hitting Shippo over and over again upside his head.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" asked Shampoo with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, this always happens. He'll stop after awhile. Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Shampoo nodded and they both walked in and sat on the pillows on the floor. While Miroku was making the tea and started a conversation with her. "So after this are 'we' going to bathe, I mean are you going to go bathe in the lake?"  
  
Shampoo looked at him confused at first but then snapped out of it and answered his question. "Well....I can't because I would change into my curse form."  
  
Miroku looked at her confused. By this time Inuyasha had already stopped fighting and came in. "You have a curse? What is it and how did you get it?" asked Miroku concerned.  
  
"Well...." Shampoo told the whole story about how she's an Amazon, and about how Ranma deafeted her. Then she explained how he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and how she turns into a cat when splashed with cold water.  
  
They all stared at Shampoo in awe. After she had gotten done with her story everyone was speechless. After a moment of silence Inuyasha started to laugh so much he fell to the floor practically in tears. This made Shampoo very angry. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?!"  
  
"HAHAHA! He..he...he turns in..into a girl. And..and you turn in to a c...ca..cat. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Inuyasha could barely get out what he was saying because he was laughing so much.  
  
"Hey, I don't think thats funny Inuyasha!!!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Yes, that really isn't funny. I'm really sorry...." Miroku stopped right in the middle of his sentence as he saw Shampoo get out a bonbori and raise it higher and higher and higher and then.....  
  
~BOOM~  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the floor with a huge bump on his head unconsicous and twitching a bit. Miroku and Shippo just stared at Shampoo shocked. It sounded like she was mumbling something under her breath but they couldn't make it out. Then they saw her walk over to the cot she was at and get her stuff and put on her shirt. Shippo was the first to run over to her. "Where are you going to your still hurt? said Shippo concearned.  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to go look for my friends and see if their alright." Even though the only person she really cared about seeing was Ranma.  
  
"You can't go. You're not fully healed. And if this is because of Inuyasha being a jack-ass then just forget about him. He just misses someone back home." said Miroku.  
  
"No, its not what he said, I just really need to go find my friends." said Shampoo sadly.  
  
"Please don't leave. We'll help you look for your friends. Just please don't go it's fun having you around. You even knocked out Inuyasha and made him shut-up. We need you around. You remind me of Kagome." said Shippo with pleading eyes.  
  
Shampoo didn't know who this Kagome was but whoever she was she must of been nice to be around with. Shampoo looked up to look at Miroku. He also had pleading eyes. Shampoo couldn't say no to those eyes. Well at least not to Shippo's eyes. "Well ok. But I want to go to that town to make sure that their not there, just in case."  
  
"YAY!!! We can go now. If your up to it." said Shippo happily.  
  
"Sure I am feeling a bit better now." said Shampoo smiling.  
  
"YAY!!! Ok lets go." said Shippo running out the door.  
  
"Miroku did you want to come?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"Sorry but no. Its tempting but I have to keep a close eye over Inuyasha." said Miroku looking sad.  
  
"Oh ok, we'll be back." said Shampoo as Shippo dragged her out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Ryouga were getting no where. Ranma had already lost Ryouga twice, and they hadn't found one clue to find Shampoo. Ryouga wasn't getting into any arguments with Ranma yet because Ranma seemed a little pissed off ever since yesterday. "What time is it?" asked Ryouga.  
  
"Its 10:57." said Ranma aggitated because that was the 7th time Ryouga asked that hour.  
  
"Ranma why don't we take a break and start to head back. If we leave now, we can get back there on time." said Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga took a few steps back when he saw Ranmas aura start to grow brightly. "We ain't leaving now. Not until we found Shampoo." Ranma growled.  
  
Ryouga was now asking himself what he had got himself into when he noticed a weird smell. "Whats that smell?" asked Ryouga.  
  
Ranmas aura went down slowly. "I don't know, but it smells like an animal di....." Ranma was cut off when he saw a huge rotting corpse that was split in two. Ranma recognized it. It was the demon from before. Except it looked mutilated. "She was here I know it. But whe...."  
  
Ranma looked down at his feet. There was some dry blood with pieces of clothing in it. Shampoo's clothing. Ranma stood there frozen solid. Ryouga walked up behind him to see what he was looking. Ryouga knew that it was Shampoo's blood. When Ryouga looked at Ranma it looked like he was going to be sick. "Ranma are...are you ok?" Ryouga said concerned.  
  
Ranma was holding a piece of Shampoo's clothing in his that was covered in blood. He was shaking slightly, and Ryouga noticed. Ryouga couldn't see Ranma's face to see if he was shaking from crying or anger. But then he heard him mumble something then it got louder. "She's not dead." said Ranma in whisper that Ryouga could barely hear.  
  
Ryouga was now thinking that Ranma was in denial. He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, she's......she's gone. I'm sorry." said Ryouga his eyes starting to fill up with tears.  
  
Ranma turned around. Ryouga saw that he was smiling which really was creeping him out. "Someone saved her. Don't you see. They must of took her somewhere to treat her wounds. We have to go back to tell the others."  
  
Before Ryouga could even speak up and tell Ranma that he was just in denial, Ranma was already dragging him off. Ranma knew she was alive. There was still a glimmer of hope and it was getting brighter and brighter.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shippo and Shampoo were walking back. They had asked everybody who lived near the forest did they see her friends. Everyone said no. They checked in every bar, tavern, hotel, and motel that was near the forest but still no luck. Shampoo was beginning to think that they had left her. Shampoo was began to cry and Shippo noticed this and tried to cheer her up by making funny faces and tranforming into a lttle puffy ball that floats in the air. She began to laugh a little. "Thats it cheer up. We'll find your friends. I bet there looking for you right now." said Shippo cheerfully.  
  
Shampoo had never thought of that. They could've been back in the forest looking for her. How stupid of her. She automatically cheered up, grabbed Shippo, and gave him a big hug or more like a squeeze. "Thank you Shippo, your probably right. Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
Shippo was now turning blue and barely breathing. Shampoo thought she heard him say something so she looked down and saw him suffucating. She quickly put him back down. "Oops, hehe, sorry Shippo." said Shampoo embarassed.  
  
"Thats ok, I know you didn't mean to. Well we shou....." Shippo was cut off when an old creepy lady walked up to them.  
  
She had a hunched back, a patch over one eye and the other eye looked all white, and had long gray hair. She started speaking to Shampoo since Shippo went to hide behind her leg. "You young girl, would you like your fortune told over here in my tent?" said the old woman.  
  
"Don't do it Shampoo. She looks really scary." said Shippo still hiding behind Shampoo's leg.  
  
Shampoo got a strange vibe off of her. She felt as if her one eye wasn't looking at her but looking into her soul. And that eye, it seemed like it was telling her to 'follow her'. She was so memorized by it that she didn't realize she was following the old women into the tent. Shippo ran after her trying to hold her back but failed miserablly. So he just followed them both in the tent.  
  
"Come sit down and I will tell your fortune." Said the old woman. Shampoo and Shippo were relunctant at first but finally sat down.  
  
Shippo whispered to Shampoo, "What happened back there, and why are we here?  
  
Before Shampoo could answer the old woman started to speak up again, "I will not need your palm or any cards for this. All I need for you to do is stare into my eye." Shampoo did that and it look like she was in a trance. The old woman continued, "Good. Your eyes show me that there is more to you than others see. I see that you are cursed to become a cat with cold water. Now listen carefully child. Your the one who can restore the times. You can restore the past and help the future. You may not understand me now but you soon will. Do not go back home. Do not follow your friends or the one you love. Stay where your at and be prepared for the battle. More demons will come and they will get more dangerous. You will have to restore the rip in time and you will have to send them back. Here take this." The old woman handed her a ring that was silver and had gold symbols engraved in it. It looked a bit tarnished but it seemed like it had a strange power emmiting from it. Shampoo had put it on her right hand and felt a surge of energy pass through her. "This will help you in the battle. You will see later what this ring does for you. Thank you and good luck."  
  
With that said both her and Shippo left. They both had confused looks on their faces. They started to walk back to the shelter when Shippo spoke up. "What was that all about?"  
  
Shampoo still looked a little dazed but she answered. "I don't know but I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was starting to stir now. 'What the hell happened. Man I have a splitting headache. The last thing I remember was that I was laughing because of that stupid story Shampoo told and she was getting all offended and....' Inuyasha stood straight up which got Miroku's attention and started yelling. "THAT BITCH KNOCKED ME OUT!!! HOW DARE SHE!!! WHERE IS SHE, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!"  
  
Miroku just looked at Inuyasha warily. 'Why can't he just calm down for once and just enjoy the company of that beautiful women. Hmmmm....now I'm going to have to figure out a way to bed her and get her to bear my child. I don't hav.....'  
  
Miroku's thoughts were cut off by Inuyasha yelling at him and getting in his face, "MIROKU WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!? TELL ME AND DON'T PROTECT HER!!!"  
  
Miroku just looked at Inuyasha annoyed. "She went out with Shippo to look for her friends. Anyways you got what you deserved."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?! Look all I did was laugh at that stupid story and she gets all emotional and starts hitting people. It ain't my fault that she got cursed. By the sounds of it, it sounded like her 'airen' is the one to blame." said Inuyasha  
  
"You just don't get it do you. You were never good with women." said Miroku.  
  
"Are you talking about Kagome. I told you not to talk about her." hissed Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't say anything about her, I was just saying you can't communicate with women like I do." said Miroku innocently.  
  
"WHAT?!? Thats a bunch of bull......" Inuyasha cut himself off when he heard two familiar voices coming from the outside. Inuyasha smiled evily and said "That must be them now. Well I'm 'bout to settle this here and now."  
  
He ran off outside and saw Shampoo and Shippo walking back. He then ran towards them and scared the living crap out of them. "Hey, have a good time. Did you find your friends?" said Inuyasha sweetly.  
  
Shampoo and Shippo knew something was wrong. Miroku was signaling for Shippo to get away from them. So Shippo walked away with a worried look on his face. Shampoo looked as he went away, then she finally answered Inuyasha. "You deserved what you got and I'm not sorry." said Shampoo firmly.  
  
"Yea, I know and I'm sorry." said Inuyasha sweetly again.  
  
"LOOK I SAID......your sorry?" said Shampoo confused.  
  
"Yep in fact I'm so sorry that I think you should leave now." said Inuyasha smirking at her.  
  
This took awhile for Shampoo to absorb. "WHAT THE HELL?!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SINCE. AND FORGET IT I'M STAYING!!!"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!! AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID, YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT KNOCKING YOU OUT!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN!?!" asked Shampoo as she got out her bonbori's.  
  
"JUST TRY ME BIT..." Just as Inuyasha was getting out his sword they saw a rain drop fall in between them. Inuyasha started to snicker, "HA!!! Looks like your going to be changing into a cat soon enough."  
  
Right after he said that it started to pour. Luckily they were under a tree but they were still getting wet. As Inuyasha looked at her his smirk faded away to a shocked expression. And Shippo and Miroku just stood there wide eyed. Shampoo realized that she hadn't transformed even though she was soaked. She looked down at her hands and saw that instead of her regular nails there were claws and the same went for her feet because when she looked down she saw her shoes torn apart.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw in front of his face. Shampoo said that she was suppose to turn into a cat but instead in front of Inuyasha stood a purple haired girl with purple haired cat ears, eyes that looked like Inuyasha's, and claws. She didn't have fur all over body or anything but she turned into a....HALF-DEMON.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! The end of chapter 3. Big thanks to Jupiterlover for the Half-demon idea. Oh and I know Inuyasha probably wouldn't be knocked or knocked out for that long so sorry about that. But I'm happy I just hope you all are happy. R&R. THANK YOU!!! 


	4. A Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: HIYA!!! Thanks everyone for the reviews and the advice. I'm glad you all liked the other chapter, I'll try to make this one just as good.  
  
Chapter 4-A Full Moon  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Everyone moved inside to get out of the rain. Shampoo was to busy looking at the mirror at her new cursed form. Miroku and Shippo were boiling her some hot water while Inuyasha was in the corner scowling at her.  
  
"So you lied about you turning into a cat when you really turn into a half- demon." Said Inuyasha scowling at her even more.  
  
"I DIDN'T LIE!!! I don't know why I didn't turn into a cat. I should of." said Shampoo still looking at her half-demon form in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe its the ring the old lady gave you." said Shippo giving her the hot water.  
  
"Yea, maybe your right." She started yanking at the ring but it wouldn't come off. "AIYA!!! IT ISN'T COMING OFF!!!" she yelled as she yanked at her finger even more.  
  
Inuyasha smirked to himself and got out Tetsusaigu. "I know how to get that ring off."  
  
Shampoo looked at him wide-eyed and got out her bonbori and threw it at him. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU JACK-ASS!!!" yelled Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha got back up in her face immediately. "NOW HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?!?"  
  
"YOU HATE ME, SO..... IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!" yelled Shampoo.  
  
"YEA, I DO HATE YOU!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS OFF!!!" yelled Inuyasha getting in her face some more.  
  
"You know, your actually right about that." said Shampoo backing down.  
  
Inuyasha backed away shocked. He didn't think she would give up so easily. But now that she did he was going to rub it in her face. "YEA!!! I AM RIGHT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"You couldn't do anything like that because your an idiot." said Shampoo calmly.  
  
"YEA!!! I'M......WAIT I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!" said Inuyasha now realizing what she said.  
  
"You just admitted it yourself." said Shampoo calmly.  
  
"WHY YOU...." said Inuyasha about to swing when Miroku got in the way.  
  
"You two should just stop arguing now. Your just making things worse Inuyasha." said Miroku glaring at Inuyasha. "Now Shampoo, let me help you get that ring off." said Miroku getting close beside Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was a little suspicious at first. But then she felt something groping her butt. When she finally realized that only one of Miroku's hands was trying to pull off the ring, she pulled out her other bonbori.  
  
~WHACK~  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO GET FREE GROPES OFF OF ME!!!" yelled Shampoo her face bright red.  
  
"It was worth a shot." said Miroku from the spot he was laying at on the ground.  
  
Shampoo began to collect her bonbori's and leave. Inuyasha began to look cheerful. "Are you leaving?" asked Inuyasha gleefully.  
  
"No, I'm not." Shampoo smiled to herself when she saw his smirk disappear. "Shippo since your not a pervert. Can you show me where some hot springs are."  
  
"Sure, but its about to get dark. Are you sure you wanna go now?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I can take care of myself." said Shampoo confidently.  
  
"Ok, lets go then." said Shippo.  
  
"Oh, before we go. You two better not follow us. Or I swear I'll use my sword on the both of you." said Shampoo giving them both a dangerous glare.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO FOLLOW YOU?!?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because, your both perverts and you two would leer at me while I'm bathing." said Shampoo walking out.  
  
"I'M NOT A PERVERT DAMMIT!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"You know she's gone right?" asked Miroku who was now back up.  
  
"I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma-chan and P-chan had finally got out the rain. And of course once they had got out the rain, it had completely stopped. "For someone who carries an umbrella all the time, you think you would use it more." said Ranma-chan as she went to the bath-room with P-chan and his clothes in her arms.  
  
After they both transformed and Ryouga got his clothes on they walked back out into the street. "Where were we supposed to meet the others at?" asked Ryouga  
  
"At the Inn down the street." Ranma started to walk towards the Inn while Ryouga went the opposite way. "RYOUGA, THIS WAY!!!" yelled Ranma as he grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the street.  
  
When they got to the Inn, everyone was there. Ukyou ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Ran-chan, oh I was so worried. Why are you late?" asked Ukyou suspiciously.  
  
"Ummm....did any of you find Shampoo?" said Ranma nervously and changing the subject.  
  
Ukyou just gave him an evil glare and walked back to her seat. Everyone shook their heads no. "Not one clue. We went back to the camp site but it was completely trashed." said Mousse sadly.  
  
"Well we found the demon that attacked us dead. And we also found some of Shampoo's clothing by it. So we think that someone saved. So at least we know that she's alive." said Ranma.  
  
Everyone just sat there in silence until the bartender walked over. He looked at them strangely then asked a question. "Is any of you named Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Ranma looked at him curiously. "Yea, thats me. Why you wanna know?"  
  
"Well, there was a girl here who was look for a group of 8 people. Two teenage girls, 3 teenage boys, and 3 old men. And she said that one would have either red hair tied in a pig-tail or black hair tied in a pig-tail. And their name would be Ranma Saotome." said the bartender.  
  
Ranma quickly jumped up and was immediately in his face grabbing him by the collar shaking him. "DID SHE HAVE PURPLE HAIR?!?" asked Ranma shaking the bartender fiercely.  
  
"Yea, she did. Now can you put me down?" asked the bartender nervously.  
  
Ranma calmed himself down and put the man down. "Is she here in town?" asked Ranma calmly.  
  
The bartender shook himself off. "No, she's staying in the woods with a monk, a little fox demon, and a half-demon. They help slay the demons that come here."  
  
"WHAT?!? YOUR JUST GONNA LET HER STAY WITH DEMONS?!?" yelled Mousse now in his face with Ranma.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?" yelled Ranma.  
  
"Wha...what? She's safe with them. They're good. Really. Just please don't hurt me." said the bartender now begging on his knees.  
  
Ranma calmed himself down again. "Where do they stay at in the woods?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I...I...I don't know. But I know that the Monk comes here each day to shop and do exocercisms. So if you stay here you'll probably see him here tommorow and you can ask him. I'll....I'll even let you stay here free of charge." said the bartender nevously.  
  
"WOW!!! Your really a nice guy." said Ranma slapping the bartender on the back hard.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Sure...nice guy. I'll just show you all to your rooms now." said the bartender rubbing his back.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo was soaking in one of the hot springs her and Shippo found. She asked Shippo if he would be ok going back alone, but he said he would be ok. Shampoo was trying to relax, but she just had too many things on her mind. 'I really hope Ranma's ok. Well he probably is ok since he ran away with Akane. OHH.....I swear if she did anything to him, I'll kill her then I'll....I'll...I'll hit Ranma really hard. Yep, thats what I'll do. But I can't find out with me here with that pervert and half-demon. But I'm going to have to stay here. I know I don't want to, but I have to. And who does that Inuyasha think he is. All because he saves me he think he can just yell at me and call me names.' "Stupid Inuyasha." she mumbled.  
  
~RUSTLE~  
  
Shampoo looked towards the bushes behind her. 'Its probably Inuyasha and Miroku. THOSE PERVERTS!!!'. Slowly Shampoo reached for her bonbori's and threw them at the bush.  
  
~BONK~  
  
She quickly grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her and ran towards the bush. "A-HA!!!" She yelled as she looked behind the bush. "What the hell?" Shampoo picked up the thing that had been behind the bush. "A monkey??? What the hell is a monkey doing in the woods? You know what, I'm not even going to ask questions. I'm not even going to think about it. I'm going back." she said as she threw the monkey and went to go put on her extra Chinese clothes. (Don't ask me where she got them.)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
'Dammit its another full moon.' Inuyasha thought. 'And what a perfect time for it to come too. I should just leave before that Shampoo girl comes back and laughs about me being a human.' "I'm gonna go for a walk." said Inuyasha as he began to walk out the door.  
  
"But Inuyasha, your going to be vunerable to all the demons." said Miroku.  
  
"So, I can take care of myself. If that girl can then I can." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well at least take Shippo with you." said Miroku.  
  
"HELL NO!!! He'll just get in the way." said Inuyasha.  
  
"HEY!!! No I wouldn't. At least I wouldn't be as weak as you." said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and gave him a few lumps on his head. "Does that fell weak to you?"  
  
Shippo just glared at him evilly and mumbled under his breath "stupid Inuyasha"  
  
"I'm leaving now." said Inuyasha as he walked out.  
  
"~sigh~ He never listens." said Miroku.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo was walking with her guard up. You never know if a demon would jump out at you. It would've been darker if it wasn't for the moon. Shampoo then heard a rustle. 'Not another monkey.' she thought.  
  
She then started to walk towards where the rustling came from. She saw that there was an opening leading to a cliff. She saw a figure going up to the edge of the cliff and sitting down. 'OH NO!!! Thats to big to be a monkey. Maybe its a gorilla. Ok I have to get the monkey idea out of my head. Its a demon. Now what to do. Maybe it won't notice if I walk away slowly. NO!!! I'll kill it. Then I'll brag to Inuyasha how I killed a demon on my own. HA!!! That'll make him feel even more like an idiot.'  
  
Shampoo got herself in position. And threw both of her bonbori's then immediately got out her sword.  
  
~BONK~  
  
Shampoo started running towards the figure with her sword in hand. She then stopped when she heard the figure say "OW!!!" She was right behind the figure and could tell it had two big lumps.  
  
The figure turned around "Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?" asked Inuyasha standing up  
  
Shampoo was still speechless. She was looking directly at Inuyasha into his eyes. Except there was one thing different about him. He wasn't a half- demon anymore. He was human. He had no dog ears, no fangs, no silver hair, no glowing eyes, and no claws. Instead he had black hair, and regular human ears, eyes, and hands.  
  
Shampoo came back to reality when Inuyasha started knocking at her head. "HEY!!! DON'T YOU HEAR ME WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!?" asked Inuyasha agitated.  
  
"Well, I thought you were a demon and I was going to kill you." said Shampoo nervously.  
  
"WHAT!?! So you were planning to knock them out with these to balls on a stick." said Inuyasha.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT BALLS ON A STICK!!! They're bonbori's and I had my sword so I was going to kill it with that." said Shampoo.  
  
"Feh, yea right." said Inuyasha crossing his arms.  
  
"Why are you human?" asked Shampoo curiously.  
  
"It ain't none of your buisness." snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to know because you seemed cuter as a human." said Shampoo mentally slapping herself. 'DAMMIT!!! I didn't mean to say that. OH NO!! I'M BLUSHING!!'  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by this. He never expected her to say something like that. 'DAMMIT!!! Why did she say that. Maybe she was just kidding. NO, SHE WASN'T BECAUSE SHE'S BLUSHING. She looks sort of cuter when she blushes. DAMMIT!!! NOW I'M BLUSHING!!!'  
  
Shampoo looked up to see that Inuyasha was now blushing too. 'I love Ranma, and I shouldn't think of Inuyasha like that. Even though Inuyasha sort of does remind me of Ranma in his human form. But they're two totally different people, so I shouldn't have feelings for Inuyasha in any way, because he's a jack-ass. Even though he is cute when he's a demon too. DAMMIT!!! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!'  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see her blush even more. 'I love Kagome, and I HATE SHAMPOO. I shouldn't even think that she's cute. Even though her attitude makes her cuter in both her demon form and human form. AHH!!! NO I HATE HER!!! She's just a distraction. A really cute distraction. NOOO!!! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!'  
  
They both looked up at each other. Their faces were both bright red. Shampoo quickly changed the subject. "Ummm...do...do you want to go back to the shelter now?" asked Shampoo nervously.  
  
"Ummm....sure yea. Lets go." said Inuyasha nervously.  
  
The whole time they walked back they were blushing. They couldn't even look each other in the eyes without blushing. And when they finally got back to the cabin, Inuyasha jumped up on the roof so he could have some alone time while Shampoo went to sleep. Well of course before she went to sleep she had to punch Miroku for groping her again. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! I've got my results back for finals. I got an A, B, B, and a C. I'm SO happy. So now my G.P.A is 3.0. So now I can try to update more often. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. YAY!!! 


	5. Shampoo meets Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns both.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! Thanks for the reviews. I've updated on my Ryouga/Shampoo fic, just in case none of you knew. I hope you enjoy. THANKS!!!  
  
Chapter 5-Shampoo meets Kouga  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma got up earlier than usual. He was actually the first one up. He hurried to washed up, and got dressed. Ranma was very anxious. All he wanted to do was get Shampoo and return home. So many things were going through his head right now like why was Shampoo staying with demons and a monk. She could've just stayed in town. But that really didn't matter now, he could just ask her later.  
  
As Ranma reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the bartender from the other day. "Hey!" yelled Ranma walking up to the bartender.  
  
The bartender just looked at Ranma frightened and barely managed to say hi back. "Um.....H....H..Hi." said the bartender shaking.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the help and the rooms. Why did you give the rooms to us for free?" asked Ranma who didn't notice the man was now shaking.  
  
"Ummm.....It was ju...just a kind jesture." said the bartender nervously and thought 'I didn't want to die.'  
  
"Well thanks. Anyways when does the monk or whoever usually get here?" asked Ranma sitting himself at the table they were sitting at the other day.  
  
"Umm....well...uhhh..." The bartender looked like he was going to have a panic attack or a heart attack. "Well.....I...I....I don't know. Just please don't hurt me. I don't like pain." said the bartender getting on his hands and knees pleading again.  
  
Ranma just gave the man a confused look. 'The sooner we got of here the better.' Ranma thought to himself. "Ok...well can I have some breakfast?" asked Ranma still looking at the man confused.  
  
"Su...sure, a...anything you want. I'll get you todays special. And yo...you won't have to pay for that either." said the bartender trying to give him a fake smile.  
  
"Wow, maybe we should stay here longer for more free service." said Ranma smiling to the bartender.  
  
The bartender gave a nervous laugh. "That would just be great!!!" yelled the bartender trying not to cry as he walked away. 'I have to quit this job and get out of this town. First the demons and now this. I just have to get out of here.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo could barely get any sleep. One of the reasons was because she was worried about Ranma, the other reason was making sure Miroku wouldn't grope her while she slept, and the other was the little incident with Inuyasha. She decided that she would just forget all about it and hope that Inuyasha would forget.  
  
As for Inuyasha he also barely got any sleep. The whole night he just kept on repeating to himself that he loves Kagome and hates the ugly purple haired girl Shampoo. Since that wasn't really working he decided that he was going to act like that incident with Shampoo never happened and that hopefully she wouldn't bring it up.  
  
When Shampoo woke up she smelled something good. Shampoo saw that no one was inside so she went outside. When she got out there she saw Miroku and Shippo sitting around the fire eating and Inuyasha laying on a nearby tree limb. When they both saw each other they immediately averted their eyes in the opposite direction.  
  
"Good morning Shampoo, sleep well?" asked Miroku handing her a plate to eat.  
  
"Sort of, and no I'm not hungry right now." said Shampoo giving him a small smile trying to be polite.  
  
Miroku had just finished his plate and got up. "Well I'm about to go into town. Would you like to come with me Shampoo to look for your friends?" asked Miroku hoping she wouldn't get suspicious that he was going to try something even though he was.  
  
"I do want to find my friends, but I just want to make sure they're alright. I wanted to explore a bit since I'll be staying here until the demon problem is solved." said Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha immediately jumped off the tree he was on and landed right in front of Shampoo. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR STAYING HERE?!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"What I mean is that I'm staying here. I've said this before." said Shampoo.  
  
"NO YOU HAVEN'T AND YOUR NOT STAYING HERE!!! YOUR TOO MUCH OFF A DISTRACTION AND WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THE DEMON PROBLEM OURSELVES!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL?!?" Shampoo yelled back.  
  
"IF IT GETS THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS THEN YEA!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"WHY YOU...." Shampoo got out her bonbori and started to swing it at his head but kept on missing.  
  
"HA!!! TOO SLOW!!" said Inuyasha tauntingly.  
  
"STOP MOVING AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN....OR DEMON...OR WHATEVER!!!" said Shampoo still swinging.  
  
They both stopped when they noticed Miroku and Shippo walking away. Both Shampoo and Inuyasha asked them in unison, "Hey!! Where are you two going?"  
  
"We're going to the town. We're not just gonna sit here and watch you two fight all day." said Shippo still walking.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" said Inuyasha pointing to Shampoo.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING 'THIS'!?!" said Shampoo with her aura blazing.  
  
"Wasn't I pointing to you." said Inuyasha smugly.  
  
"I'M NOT AN 'IT'!! I'M A HUMAN BEING OR A HALF DEMON OR WHATEVER!!!"  
  
"Thats pathetic, you don't even know what you are." said Inuyasha teasing her.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you show Shampoo around. And try not to start anymore fights." said Miroku before they could continue arguing again. Miroku and Shippo then walked off and out of sight.  
  
Inuyasha growled. He didn't want to spend his whole day with her. He knew she was going to cause some kind of trouble. 'DAMMIT!!! I'd rather be doing anything right now then spend my whole day with this bit....'  
  
~WHACK~  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by a bonbori hitting him upside the head. He immediately got back up again and started yelling at her. "WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!?"  
  
"Thats for when I was trying to hit you and...."  
  
~WHACK~  
  
~BONK~  
  
~BOOM~  
  
"...those are for making fun of me." said Shampoo smiling satisfied.  
  
It was going to be a long and hard day for Inuyasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was sitting at the table staring at the door. Everyone had woken up by now and had eaten breakfast. Akane and Ukyou went to look around at some of the shops since they knew that Shampoo was ok, and they didn't have to look for her or worry about her anymore. Ryouga of course followed Akane like a lost puppy. And everyone else was waiting in the Inn. Happousai was going around the rooms collecting panties and the two fathers were talking about Ranma and Akanes engangment of course with some drinks. As for Mousse he was starting to make a hole in the floor from where he was pacing impatiently.  
  
It seemed like forever. The only thing Ranma wanted to do was get Shampoo and go home. But it always seemed like there was always something keeping him from what he wanted.  
  
The door to the Inn opened and in came a young man dressed in robes with a staff followed by a boy with a tail, weird looking ears and feet, and fangs. Ranma saw the bartender go from melanchoily to joyous. And Ranma knew then who they were.  
  
"Hello Mr.bartender, has anything strange happen since....." the young man in the robe was cut off when a person ran up to him.  
  
Too bad Ranma tripped on a table that had cold water on it and spilled it on himself changing him to a her. Ranma-chan grabbed the man in the robes and started shaking him. "Are you a monk?" she asked.  
  
Miroku looked surprise. A young beautiful woman just ran up to him to ask him if he was a monk. It just seemed to be his lucky day. "Yes I am. My name is Miroku and what is your name?"  
  
"My name's Ranma. Now tell me if a girl named Shampoo is staying with you." said Ranma-chan.  
  
"Well yes, there is. Now can I ask you a question?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Umm..yea I guess." said Ranma-chan.  
  
Miroku got serious and cupped Ranma's hands in his. "Will you bear my children?" asked Miroku seriously.  
  
Ranma looked shocked and had a big sweat drop on the back of her head. As for Soun, Genma, and Mousse who was all watching this, they all face- faulted. Now for the bartender, he saw Ranma change from a boy to girl and then watched him or her get asked to bear somebodies children he or she had never met. So the bartender couldn't take it anymore and just passed out.  
  
Ranma-chan finally got over her shock and punched the monk right out the door. "YOU PERVERT!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!! AND PLUS I'M A GUY!!" Yelled Ranma-chan.  
  
Shippo just shook his head as he watched it all happen. He knew immediately who it was when she said that she was a guy. "Excuse me." said Shippo nice and kindly. Ranma-chan turned around to face or look down at the little demon. Ranma-chan immediately calmed down when she saw him. "Aren't you Shampoo's fiance?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Yea, she told you about me?" asked Ranma-chan curiously.  
  
Shippo nodded, "Yea, she did. My name is Shippo by the way."  
  
"Hi Shippo. Where is Shampoo now?" asked Ranma-chan.  
  
"She's either at the cabin we built or exploring whe woods with Inuyasha."  
  
"Whose Inuyasha?" asked Ranma-chan who was getting even more curious.  
  
"He's a half-demon. He's good though, but him and Shampoo don't get along well. And he really doesn't like the idea of Shampoo living with us from now on." said Shippo.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean by living?" asked Ranma-chan now starting to get worried.  
  
"She says she was going to stay with us until the demon problem is solved, but I think thats gonna take a long time." said Shippo.  
  
Ranma-chan thought about what Shippo just said and couldn't help but yell. "WHAT!?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Shampoo were walking in silence. They were now walking by some mountains and just passed a waterfall. They hadn't talked since the last argument back at the cabin when Shampoo started hitting him. Inuyasha stopped where he was and started sniffing the air. Shampoo looked back at him confused. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"I smell wolf." said Inuyasha in a growl.  
  
"So, its just wolves. Its not like its a demon." said Shampoo.  
  
"No, they are demons. They're wolf demons that lead wolves....idiot." said Inuyasha.  
  
"How was I suppo......" Shampoo was cut off when they heard something rumbling in the woods.  
  
They both looked towards the one side where the woods was. The rumbling seemed to get closer and faster by the second. And as the rumbling got closer they noticed that they were getting surrounded by wolves. The rumbling then stopped and a figure stepped out of the woods. It was a tall handsome man with long dark hair that was pulled back. He wore wolves clothing and had a tail, pointy ears, and claws. He was clearly a demon.  
  
Shampoo heard Inuyasha growl "Kouga."  
  
The figure just smirked."Inuyasha, long time no see." said the demon.  
  
"KOUGA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. I could ask the same question about you but I would rather ask whose that beautiful young lady beside you." said Kouga with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards Shampoo then looked at Kouga again. "She's no one important." said Inuyasha in a growl again.  
  
"Yea, so I see you've replaced Kagome with her." said Kouga smirking.  
  
"THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD REPLACE KAGOME WITH SHAMPOO!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS ANY MORE!!!" Yelled Inuyasha with fire in his eyes.  
  
Kouga just chuckled. "So you wouldn't mind if I take her from you." said Kouga smirking.  
  
"What? What the...." before Inuyasha could finish, Kouga sent his wolves to attack Inuyasha.  
  
Shampoo stood there ready to fight back when she noticed that all of the wolves were attacking Inuyasha. She was about to go over and help him fight but Kouga jumped in front of her. "I might of lost Kagome to mutt-boy over there, but your just as good." Shampoo just looked at Kouga confused and was about to attack him, when everything around her went black.  
  
Inuyasha kept fighting off the wolves, but it seemed like the more he killed the more they came. Right when Inuyasha was attacking them they all just seemed to stop and run away. Inuyasha smiled smugly and laughed to himself. "HA!!! Stupid wolves, always running away with their tail between there legs. Oh and thanks for your help Shampoo, you were....." Inuyasha was saying sarcastically when he turned around and found no Shampoo. Inuyasha immediately knew what happened to her when he thought about Kouga and his wolves suddenly leaving. "DAMMIT KOUGA!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
HEY!!! I hoped you liked it. I told you I would put Kouga in it. Shesshomaru's gonna show up soon too. Oh and I know the Shikon Jewel in Kouga's legs made him really fast but since the Shikon Jewel was restored he shouldn't be that fast, but I want Kouga to be really fast so flame me if you don't like it. And the bartender, I couldn't think up a name so he's just bartender. Thanks for reading. R&R Please. 


	6. Inuyasha's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all already know I don't own Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I have my school, a job, and my friends. So I'm sorry if its going to take me a long time to update but I'll try. Also soon or maybe by next year I'm gonna have a web page. I'm designing one in computer web page design class and its taking me longer than I suspected. But once I get it up and running I'll tell you all, even though I still don't know what its about yet. But by the time my webpage is up I should know.  
  
Chapter 6- Inuyasha's Jealousy  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo shifted uncomfortablely on the surface she was on. It was itchy and uneven like she was laying on some hay. And to make things worse she had a splitting headache. She was trying to remember what happened but it was just making her head hurt worse. The only thing she remembered was Inuyasha fighting some wolves. Shampoo started to flicker open her eyes. Everything was dim and it wasn't because she had just woken up. She looked down to see what she was laying on and it was in fact hay. She felt someone walking towards her. She looked up expecting to find Inuyasha but found someone different.  
  
Kouga looked down at the girl and smirked. "Looks like your finally awake. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  
  
Shampoo finally remembered. When she was about to help Inuyasha Kouga showed up. She tried to hit him but he was too fast but Kouga caught her off guard and tried to hit her. She dodged it barely but when she dodged it she had hit her head against the mountain they were by. After that she blacked out.  
  
She growled at him and he just smirked. "Your nothing like Kagome. Your more fierce. I like that in a mate."  
  
Shampoo looked at him confused then wide eyed then disgusted. "LIKE HELL I AM!!" she yelled standing up looking even more disgusted.  
  
Shampoo then noticed that there were more demons in the cave with them. They were all whispering to each. She could only make out a few like "Kouga always loses mates to that Inuyasha."  
  
She could see that Kouga could hear them perfectly and was beginning to get angry. Kouga turned around to yell at them "SHUT-UP!!!" Then he turned around to look back at Shampoo. He smiled at her "No matter what your 'my' woman now. Not even that Mutt could split us up." Kouga said cupping Shampoo's hands in his.  
  
By this time Shampoo was fuming mad. She was so mad she got out her bonbori and whacked him hard upside the head. She didn't care what happened all she knew is that she was not going to take it. "I AM NOT 'YOUR' WOMAN!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOUR TRYING TO CLAIM ME!!! AND THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAD TO MATE WITH ME WAS WHEN I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!!!"  
  
All the wolf demons 'ohhhhed' (I know,its not a word) and looked at Kouga expecting him to do something. He had finally got up from the ground and was in Shampoo's face. Shampoo was glaring at him not letting up even though she was nervous and scared and mentally slapping herself for doing and saying that. "So your in love with Inuyasha too." said Kouga finally speaking up.  
  
Shampoo backed down and looked at him shocked. "I'm not in love with that jerk. Why would you even think that?" asked Shampoo still recovering over the shock.  
  
"Oh, so your not in love with him. So if your not in love with each other does that mean he'll come to save you?" Kouga asked.  
  
Shampoo never thought about it. She knew she couldn't get away from this all by herself. The whole cave was surrounded by wolves and wolf demons. It would be too many for her to take. And she didn't know Inuyasha that well. She knew he didn't like her but would he be fickle enough to just let her be this wolf demons mate? She knew deep down that he wouldn't but how long woud it take him to find her? She couldn't take that chance so she would have to come up with something. It look like Shampoo was about to give up but a plan popped into her head.  
  
Kouga saw her give a defeated look. He smirked satisfied "So have you realized that Mutt-boy isn't coming, and you would be better off here with me as 'my' woman?"  
  
Shampoo scowled at him, "I don't care if he isn't coming and I'm NOT your woman. Anyways I'm thirsty and I want some water."  
  
Kouga looked at her suspiciously, "Fine." He turned around and looked at some of his clan, "Go get her some...."  
  
"NO!!" Shampoo interupted him. Kouga turned around to look at her. "I want to get it myself. I need the air because it smells so much in here." Said Shampoo.  
  
Kouga looked at her suspiciously. "Fine, but they're going with you." said Kouga pointing to four of the wolf demons.  
  
Shampoo just shrugged and walked out with the four wolf demons and two wolves. As Shampoo exited the cave she saw that there was a lake right in front of it. 'I knew Kouga wouldn't let me get some water alone, but DAMMIT I didn't know the lake was this close to their cave. Just hopefully my cursed form is strong enough to fight these demons and is fast enough to get away.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was running as fast as he could. He knew that he was getting closer to Kouga's hide out. 'Damn that Shampoo. I take my eye off of her just for a few seconds and she's kidnapped. *Grrr* I should just leave her with Kouga, but Miroku and Shippo would kill me. I told Miroku and Shippo she would just be a distraction and get in the way. But nooo she's pretty and fun to be with and she won't get in the way.' "Feh, yea right" said Inuyasha out loud this time.  
  
Inuyasha came to a stop behind some trees when he saw a lake with some of Kouga's wolf demons walking up to it. He immediately saw Shampoo in the middle of them. "Looks like this is gonna be easier than I thought." said Inuyasha whispering to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As Shampoo cupped her hands and was about to dip them in the water when she heard a familiar battle cry behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha attacking the wolves and wolf demons. One of the wolf demons bumped into her and pushed her into the water. She stayed under water for a few seconds thinking to herself 'Why me?'.  
  
When she came up from under the water she saw that Inuyasha slayed the wolves and wolf demons that had brought her out to the lake. Inuyasha was smirking at her which was causing her to get really angry. "You really did need a bath from being with those filthy wolf demons." said Inuyasha smirking at her.  
  
"SHUT-UP AND HELP ME OUT!!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"If your just gonna yell at me for rescuing you then you can help youself out." Said Inuyasha giving her a sly smile.  
  
"You didn't rescue me. I had a plan and you ruined it." said Shampoo pulling herself out.  
  
"WHAT?!? WERE YOU GOING TO SPLASH THEM WITH WATER UNTIL THEY BEGGED FOR MERCY?!?" Yelled Inuyasha getting in her face.  
  
"NO, MUTT-BOY!!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!?" said Inuyasha practically growling.  
  
"I CALLED YOU....."  
  
"MUTT-BOY, GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!!" Yelled Kouga interupting Shampoo.  
  
"Grrrr....WOULD YOU ALL STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha irratated.  
  
"Stop calling me names then." said Shampoo  
  
"I don't call you names." said Inuyasha  
  
"Yes you do." said Shampoo  
  
"No I don't." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YE..."  
  
"SHUT-UP!!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU CALL EACH OTHER!! YOU JUST BETTER LEAVE NOW INUYASHA BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!" Yelled Kouga who was tired of being ignored.  
  
"Yea right if anyone is gonna be killed its gonna be you." said Inuyasha confidently.  
  
"No you." said Kouga.  
  
"No you." said Inuyasha.  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Y.."  
  
"SHUT-UP!!! NOBODY'S GETTING KILLED!! I'M LEAVING AND THATS IT!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"But your my woman and your not leaving." said Kouga.  
  
Shampoo was about to yell how she wasn't his woman but Inuyasha beat her to it. "DAMMIT KOUGA SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Shampoo was shocked. Inuyasha actually stood up for her. "I don't know why your trying to take her away from me. She's already told me she doesn't love you. What? Do you have feelings for her and your just jealous? Don't worry Inuyasha I'll make her a very happy woman." Said Kouga putting his arm around Shampoo's waist.  
  
Shampoo was still in shock and didn't notice Kouga's arm, but Inuyasha did and it made him even more furious. "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF HER KOUGA!!!" Yelled Inuyasha taking a swing at him.  
  
Kouga had let go of Shampoo and dodged it. Inuyasha grabbed Shampoo and put her behind him. Kouga then stopped and sniffed the air. He looked at Shampoo wide-eyed. "When did you become a half-demon?" asked Kouga.  
  
Shampoo and Inuyasha face-faulted. So did all of Kouga's clan who was watching this all from across the lake. They even knew that Shampoo changed into a half-demon. "YOU JUST NOTICED THIS !?!" Yelled Inuyasha getting up from the ground.  
  
"WELL I WAS TOO BUSY ARGUING WITH YOU TO NOTICE!! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WOMAN?!?" Demanded Kouga.  
  
"IT AIN'T NOBODY'S BUSINESS!!! Come on lets go Shampoo." said Inuyasha turning to Shampoo.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned back to Kouga. "...This isn't over yet. I am going to get Shampoo back and I will kill you." said Kouga turning back to walk to his cave.  
  
"Feh, yea whatever." Said Inuyasha turning back to Shampoo. "Hop on and lets go." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hop on to what?" asked Shampoo confused.  
  
"^Sigh^ My back you idiot." said Inuyasha tiredly.  
  
"Why?" asked Shampoo suspiciously.  
  
"It'll be faster to get home that way. OK?!?" asked Inuyasha irritatedly.  
  
"Ok, but you better not try anything." said Shampoo getting on his back.  
  
"I'm not the one who has their mind in the gutter." mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"You say something?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"No." said Inuyasha inocently.  
  
"Oh ok, lets go." said Shampoo happily.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Inn Shippo had just got done explaining why Shampoo was staying with them. He also explained about the old lady, the ring, and Shampoo's new cursed form. Ukyou, Akane, and Ryouga had come back by now and was listening to the story. Everyone was listening to the story in interest. Finally Shippo finished the story and everyone had questions to ask.  
  
"So are you completely sure that Shampoo is staying with you all just so she can help you all find your way home?" asked Ranma now in his boy form again.  
  
"Yea, but its also to help get the demons back to the feudal era and get them out of here." answered Miroku.  
  
"When Shampoo turns into a half-demon does she grow fur all over body?" asked Mousse. Mousse could clearly see that when he asked that question he saw Ranma wince.  
  
"No" answered Shippo.  
  
Miroku and Shippo noticed everyone sigh in relief. "Where is Shampoo now?" asked Ryouga.  
  
"She should be back at the shelter with Inuyasha by now." answered Shippo.  
  
"Can we come with you to go see her?" asked Ranma hesitately. He noticed that Akane, Ukyou, Genma, and Soun were all glaring at him.  
  
"Sure we can go back now if you want to." said Miroku noticing the glares Ranma was getting.  
  
"Yes, lets go now." said Ranma jumping up.  
  
"I'm coming too. My poor Shampoo probably needs me right now." said Mousse jumping up.  
  
Ryouga noticing that Akane was in a bad mood knew it wouldn't be a good idea to stay, "Umm, I wanna come too." said Ryouga hesitately.  
  
As they all were walking out Ranma looked back to Ukyou and Akane, "Umm, do you guys wanna come too?" asked Ranma nervously.  
  
"No Ranma. We wouldn't want to interupt you and your precious Shampoo's time together. I hope you two have a good time together." said Akane with her aura blazing walking up the stairs.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH THAT HUSSY RATHER THAN ME RAN- CHAN!!!" Yelled Ukyou running up the stairs with Akane.  
  
Soun and Genma just shook their heads in dissapointment as they continued playing Shogi. Ranma just rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That could of gone a lot worse." said Ranma to himself as he walked out to join the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Shampoo had just stopped at a hot spring so she could change back. Inuyasha was going as fast as he could since it was getting darker and he didn't feel like dealing with any other demons. And plus Shampoo was really getting on his nerves. "SHAMPOO, CAN YOU STOP PLAYING WITH MY FUCKING EARS!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I wasn't playing with your ears." said Shampoo inocently.  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THEM THEN!!" Yelled Inuyasha irratated.  
  
"There was a bug on them so I was trying to swat it off." said Shampoo.  
  
"Thats the ninth time that some bugs been on my ears." said Inuyasha flatly.  
  
"Well....maybe you stink or your just some sort of bug magnet. But we can always give you a flea bath." said Shampoo smiling patting his head.  
  
Inuyasha just growled. A few minutes passed until they started talking again. "Inuyasha?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"What do you want? And it better not be another bathroom break." Said Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"No, its not that. I just wanted to thank you for what happened back their. For, you know, standing up for me." said Shampoo shyly.  
  
Inuyasha was taken offguard and was about to say something back but Shampoo continued. "Also I never really got to thank you for saving my life the first time from that Hamster demon. But I guess its better now then never." said Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha had to stop. Shampoo got off his back and looked at him worried. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" asked Shampoo worried.  
  
"No, nothings wrong. And I guess none of that was no problem." said Inuyasha nervously. Inuyasha still wasn't good at emotional moments like this.  
  
"We can walk the rest of the way if you want to." said Shampoo.  
  
"Sure, your heavier than you look." said Inuyasha giving her a smirk.  
  
"Shut-up Inuyasha." said Shampoo playfully pushing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was a little suprised. He expected for her to hit her or throw a tatrum. But Shampoo acted like a girl. That was the first time he saw her act like a girl. Well except for that little blushing incident, but he just wanted to forget about that. But he couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
As they began to walk on Shampoo broke the silence again. "Am I really that much of a problem and distaction Inuyasha?" asked Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to wonder what was up with Shampoo today. She was really acting emotional. "Well....."  
  
"Tell the truth. Because if I'm that much of a problem I'll just leave you all alone and go back home." said Shampoo seriously.  
  
"Well...." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He know he had called her a distraction lots of times but he knew she could fight and defend herself. And she could help them find their way home. "...I guess your a distraction to Miroku but other than that your not really a problem. And plus if your gonna be a half-demon I'm gonna have to teach you how to fight like a half- demon." said Inuyasha.  
  
Shampoo smiled at him. "Please, fighting as a half-demon is gonna be no problem for an amazon like me." Shampoo said confidently.  
  
"Feh, whatever you say." said Inuyasha smiling at her ignorence.  
  
It only took them a few minutes to get back. As they returned to the cabin they noticed Miroku and Shippo built a fire. But around the fire Shampoo and Inuyasha noticed that they weren't the only ones there. The first person Shampoo locked eyes on got her heart beating fast. As Inuyasha wondered who their guest were he noticed Shampoo run over to one of them screaming "AIREN!!"  
  
The boy she embraced looked a little nervous but finally hugged her back slightly which made Shampoo even more suprised. As Inuyasha watched this he scowled at the couple. And he couldn't help but to feel jealous.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I know last chapter I just had Shampoo black out with the Kouga incident, but I was lazy then and didn't feel like explaining what had happen. But at least I explained this chapter. Also I'm sorry if I was jumpy and jumped around the chapter a lot. But I hope you liked it. R&R PLEASE. THANKS! 


	7. Shampoo Meets Rin

Disclaimer: You all should know by now.  
  
A/N: Yea.....I got nothing to say.  
  
Chapter 7: Shampoo Meets Rin  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it. He was actually hugging Shampoo back. And he could tell Shampoo was just as surprised as him. "Umm....hey Shampoo, hows it going?" Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Better, now that your here." Shampoo said looking up at him flashing a big smile.  
  
Miroku looked at the couple embracing each other and cursed his luck. 'DAMMIT!!! The good ones are always taken.' "Well, come on Shippo lets go inside and leave them to catch up on things." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Shippo said as ran inside with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was still off to the side glaring at the couple. 'What the hell is with all that mushy crap? Anyways its not like I care. All because we were having a good time and her so called 'fiancee' interrupted it, its not like I care. All because she's having a better time with him and embracing him, its not like I care. HA!! I'm not jealous. Why the hell would I be jealous for?' As Inuyasha looked on at the couple his temper started to flare. 'DAMN HER!!!'  
  
Inuyasha started to stomp over there and break up their warm moment. When the boy in the white robes and glasses started throwing chains at the boy yelling at him. "RANMA SAOTOME, HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY SHAMPOO BY EMBRACING HER!!! YOU'LL PAY SAOTOM-OUCH!!!"  
  
Mousse was knocked unconcious by Shampoo and her bonbori's. "DAMMIT MOUSSE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
Shampoo then noticed a confused Inuyasha walking towards them. "Oh, Inuyasha I forgot about you."  
  
"Yea, I noticed." Mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh well, let me introduce you to my friends. Over there sitting down and eating is Ryouga." Ryouga wasn't really paying attention to all what had happened because he was too busy eating, but he slighty bowed when his name was called.  
  
"The one laying unconcious on the ground is Mousse." Shampoo said drly pointing to Mousse.  
  
"And this is my Airen, Ranma Saotome." Shampoo said happily as she attached herself to his arm.  
  
"Uhh....Hi." Ranma said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Inuyasha got an evil gleam in his eye and gave him a smirk. "Ohh, so your the girl-boy." Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
Shampoo's eyes went wide and Ranma's aura began to flare up. And Ryouga was in the background snickering. "What the hell did you just call me?" Ranma said in a low growl.  
  
"Inuyasha don..." Shampoo was trying to plead to Inuyasha don't say it, but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"You heard me. Your a girl-boy. Shampoo told me all about you." Inuyasha said making a evil smirk showing his fangs.  
  
Ranma glared at Shampoo and then directed his attention back to Inuyasha. "I don't know what the hell I ever did to you MUTT-BOY, but I'm gonna make you regret what you just said." Ranma said getting in his fighting stance.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. Everybody just loved to call him Mutt-boy for some reason, but that would all end today. "Fine, you wanna fight, then lets fight." Said Inuyasha getting in his fighting stance.  
  
Ryouga was still sitting to the side enjoying the scene before him. 'Finally, Ranma's gonna get what he deserves.'  
  
While Shampoo was off to the side scowling at Inuyasha. 'I AM GOING TO KILL INUYASHA IF RANMA DOESN'T!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING ANYWAYS?!? WHY WOULD HE EVEN SAY THAT!?! OHHH, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!' Shampoo then turned her attention back to the fight. They hadn't started fighting yet, but they were just staring daggers at each other. 'Hmmm, Nabiki could make some good money off of this fight. WAIT!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!? I HAVE TO STOP THIS!!!'  
  
But Miroku had beat her to it as he stepped in between them. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I was just about to beat the crap out of girl-boy here." Said Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Yea, and I was about to wipe that stupid smirk off of Mutt-boy." Said Ranma still glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thats it. Inuyasha come inside." Said Miroku grabbing Inuyasha by the ears and dragging him inside.  
  
After Miroku dragged Inuyasha inside, Ranma turned around to glare at Shampoo. Shampoo immediately froze up. "So, you told him about me. What the hell did you tell him?" Ranma growled.  
  
Shampoo was getting nervous and her breathing was getting harder. "Ummm....well....I was just telling him about you all because they were helping me look for you all. So I told him about our...our curses. I'M SO SORRY RANMA!!" Shampoo said practically in tears.  
  
Ranma cursed his weakness of girls crying and went to Shampoo to comfort her. "Well.....I guess it ain't your fault. You didn't know that the bastard would use it against you. So are you ready to go home?"  
  
Shampoo looked at him nervously. "Ummm........Airen....I sort of...have to stay here."  
  
"WHAT?!? Are they holding you hostage? Why are you staying???"  
  
"Well....I made a promise to them that I would help them get back to their time." Shampoo said nervously.  
  
"They can do it themselves. Look I just don't want to stay here any longer. You can stay here as long as you want, but I'm not staying."  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, but I have to stay. Something in the back of my head is nagging me to stay, and I have to listen to that. And plus theres my new curse."  
  
"Yea, I know they've already told us about your new curse. But dammit Shampoo, the longer you stay here, there's a better chance of you getting killed for real this time. And I can't just go back home thinking that your gonna be safe, when your with Mutt-boy. I've already spent these couple of days worrying about you, and now you want me to let you stay here?"  
  
Shampoo looked down at the ground with a guilty look on her face. "I can't come with you Ranma. The only thing I can do is promise you that I'll be safe."  
  
Ranma looked into Shampoo's and saw that this was a fight he wasn't going to win. So Ranma finally got up with a deafeted look on his face and turned to look at Shampoo. "So is there anyway I can talk you out of this?" Shampoo simply just shook her head. "So, I guess I'm gonna have to explain to the Old Ghoul why you didn't come back with us. But Shampoo, before I go I want you to promise me that you'll keep in touch somehow. And you have to promise me you'll be safe."  
  
"I promise." Shampoo said as she gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Come on Ryouga lets go."  
  
"Ummm.....Bye Shampoo." Ryouga said as he and Ranma walked off. Ryouga just thought it would be better just to stay out of this argument.  
  
Shampoo waved as she watched them both walk away carrying an unconcious Mousse. Shampoo watched them leave until she couldn't see them anymore. Once they were gone she started to flare up with anger. Anger that was for Inuyasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were all listening from the inside. Once the conversation was finished they all quickly sat down as if they weren't listening. It was quiet for a few minutes and then like a tornado, Shampoo came storming in. She didn't speak, she just immediately threw her bonbori's at Inuyasha. He saw it coming so he dodged the first one but the second one skimed him. But it seemed as if Shampoo was looking to draw blood from Inuyasha. Because when she threw them the first one it went straight through the wall and the other that skimed him started to hurt like hell. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA...." Inuyasha started to yell but was cut off by a very angry Shampoo.  
  
"DON'T EVEN ASK WHAT YOU DID!! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID INUYASHA!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT POSSESED YOU TO SAY THAT CRAP!!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back. He had never saw someone so angry. Not even Kouga could compare to her. "Well....."  
  
But yet again, Shampoo interrupted Inuyasha. "SHUT-UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT YOU SAID AND BLAME IT ON ME!!! ITS LIKE YOU SAID THAT I TOLD YOU TO CALL HIM THAT!!! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT.....I HATE YOU!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MORE THAN HATE YOU I.....I DESPISE YOU!!! AND.....AND.....ARGH!!!" And with her loss of words Shampoo flung her arms in the air and stormed out into the night.  
  
Everyone just looked at the door wide-eyed. Then Miroku and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha in a state of shock. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He actually thought for a second that she was going to kill him. But it all started to seep in slowly, and slowly Inuyasha started to feel guilty.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Ryouga were now back on the streets and out of the forest. Luckily they didn't run into any demons. Mousse was now starting to stir but not completely. 'Shampoo must of hit him pretty hard.' Thought Ranma as they walked.  
  
"So are you really gonna leave Shampoo here alone with them?" asked Ryouga breaking the silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? I thought you told Shampoo...."  
  
"Yea, I told Shampoo that I was leaving, but I'm not gonna leave her here alone to fight demons." answered Ranma  
  
"So were staying here?" asked Ryouga sort of shocked.  
  
"I am. The rest of you can go back home. I just want to make sure nothing happens to her."  
  
"I'll stay, but you know Akane and Ukyou won't approve of this."  
  
"Don't remind me." Ranma said as they finally made it back to the Inn.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo walked through the woods trying to forget about her anger. But it really wasn't working and she was just tiring herself out. Shampoo saw a small opening and leaned up against one of the trees. She looked around and had no idea where she was. 'This is all Inuyasha's fault. He just doesn't know when to shut his damn mouth. We were having a good time and he ruined it. I really should've left with Ranma.'  
  
Shampoo felt herslef start to cry. She wasn't crying because she was sad, she was just crying because of her frustration and her anger. 'Inuyasha would probably never know how love feels, that heartless jack-ass. I swear, I'm going to make him pay. Maybe I should......'  
  
But Shampoo's thoughts were quickly cut off when she heard a rustle from a nearby bush. 'Just my luck, I have to fight a demon. Hopefully this would let out some of my anger.' Shampoo got out her sword and prepared to fight. The rustling had stopped and out came a......young girl.  
  
"Hello, lady." The girl said as she happily skipped out towards Shampoo. The girl had on a red kimono and black hair with a ponytail that was cocked to the side.  
  
Shampoo quickly put away her sword, unsure if this was a trick. "Umm...hi little girl. What are you doing out in the woods this late?"  
  
"I live here now with me Lord."  
  
"Now?" Shampoo then realized that she must of came from the same time as Inuyasha. 'Maybe this girl is a demon. But she looks to cute to be one. Or maybe....'  
  
Shampoo's thoughts were interrupted when the girl came up behind her and started to play with her hair. "You have really pretty hair, just like me Lord."  
  
"Your Lord, does he live nearby?" asked Shampoo watching the girl as she played with her hair.  
  
"Yes, do you want me to take you to him." asked the girl.  
  
"Ummm, sure. I am sort of lost." said Shampoo sort of embarrased.  
  
"Its ok. Oh and just to let you know, my Lord is not a people person. He's more like a demon person."  
  
Shampoo was shocked when the girl said this. "You...you mean he's a demon?"  
  
"Yes, but he's a good one."  
  
"Ohh, ok. What is you and your masters name?" asked Shampoo now unsure if she should go.  
  
"My name is Rin, and me Lords name is Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she grabbed Shampoo's hand and started to skip off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yea, thats the end of this chapter. Told ya Sesshomaru would be entering soon. I just hope you all like it. R&R. Thanks.  
  
~MARCH 21ST IS MY BIRTHDAY~ 


	8. Ranma and Inuyasha's Fight

Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8: Ranma and Inuyasha's Fight  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha, go after Shampoo." Miroku said frustrated.  
  
"Why should I? She's the ignorant one who left out. And she said she could take care of herself. So all I have to say is good riddens." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha its your fault she left anyways. If you weren't so hot headed this wouldn't have happened." Said Shippo.  
  
"Its always my fault. Its always blame the half-demon. Well you know what, blame someone else cause it ain't my fault this time." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes it is." Miroku and Shippo said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration. "ITS NOT MY FAULT AND I'M NOT GONNA GO LOOK FOR THAT CURSED PURPLE HAIRED BITCH!!!" Inuyasha then walked out and slammed the door to the cabin. He jumped onto the roof and sat down indian- style. "Its not my fault. And I'm not gonna let her make me feel guilty for something that ain't my fault."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma walked out of the Inn limping. "Stupid P-chan" Ranma mumbled to himself. He got into a big argument with everyone when he told them that he would be staying longer to watch over Shampoo. And then to make matters worse, Ryouga jumped in.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ranma and Ryouga had gathered everyone downstairs in the bar. Mousse had already recovered and was already sitting down. Once everybody was downstairs Akane started to complain. "I hope you have a good reason for waking us up this early in the morning. And I thought you were suppose to go get Shampoo."  
  
"Well we were.....but she said she had to stay. So I'm staying with her, so you all can go back home and I'll stay here" Said Ranma.  
  
Everybody was silent for a few seconds then the yelling started. "RAN-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING STAYING HERE!?!" Yelled Ukyou.  
  
"YOU BAKA, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY HERE WITH A BIMBO LIKE HER?!?" Yelled Akane.  
  
"LIKE HELL I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH MY BELOVED!!! AND SHE IS NOT A BIMBO!!!" Yelled Mousse to Ranma and Akane.  
  
"RANMA WOULD RATHER BE WITH THAT AMAZON THAN MY DEAR SWEET DAUGHTER ~WAAHH!!~." Whined Soun.  
  
"BOY YOU HAVE A FAMILY HONOR TO FULFILL!!!" Yelled Genma.  
  
"IF YOU TURN INTO A GIRL I'LL COME TOO!!!" Yelled Happousai.  
  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP YELLING I HAVE CUSTOMERS TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Yelled the Inn Keeper.  
  
Ranma had finally had enough of the yelling, "SHUT-UP!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone quieted down. "THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO!!!" Yelled the Inn Keeper. Everyone glared at him and the Inn Keeper shivered. "Sorry" He sqeaked out.  
  
For the second time it got quiet. Ryouga looked around the room. 'This is my time to finally get back at Ranma for all he has done wrong to me and my sweet Akane.' Ryouga stood up and pointed towards Ranma. "RANMA HUGGED SHAMPOO!!" Yelled Ryouga.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga wide-eyed. Ranma then looked around to the others. Everybody's aura was flaring. Ranma then started to back up as everyone got their weapons out. "Oh dear sweet Kami, no. NOOOO-ARRGGHH!!" Was all that Ranma got it before he got the beating of his life.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma shivered as he thought back to it. 'Ryouga definately will not be staying here with me.' Ranma then looked around. He was at the edge of the forest about to enter. He looked up towards the sky to see that the sun was rising. 'I might as well go back to see Shampoo. Hopefully that Mutt isn't there.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked back to the cabin Shampoo was staying in.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo and Rin were still walking through the woods. Well actually Shampoo was walking Rin was skipping. '*Sigh* How long have we been walking, its almost sunrise. I can't believe this girl walked all this way.' "Umm, are we almost there yet?" Asked Shampoo.  
  
"Were here." Exclaimed Rin.  
  
Shampoo looked around and saw that they were just in the middle of the woods. "I thought you said we were going to your Lords home."  
  
"We are home. The Forest is our home." Rin said happily.  
  
Shampoo face-faulted. Shampoo was at the end of her rope and was about to blow her top. 'I just walked all this way for nothing. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!?' Shampoo stopped her thoughts as she heard Rin talking to somebody.  
  
Shampoo looked up to see that Rin was talking to an ugly green goblin. But right behind the goblin was a handsome young man with long white hair and a fluffy thing around him. But Shampoo felt a chill go down her back when she saw the man glaring at her. Shampoo then looked back to the green goblin and started listening to what he had to say. "RIN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU RAN OFF?!? AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU BROUGHT THAT 'HUMAN' BACK!!!"  
  
Rin took some time to think about that. "Rin was thinking she has really pretty hair." This time the goblin face-faulted. "Whats wrong Jaken? Why everyone fall today?"  
  
This time the young man behind Jaken spoke up. "Rin why would you bring back this...human? You should know I don't like humans at all. Now I'll have to kill her." He said with venom in his voice.  
  
Shampoo went wide-eyed as she saw him raise his claws. 'HE'S A DEMON!!! DAMMIT!!! THE GIRL DID LEAD ME INTO A TRAP! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO D-'  
  
Shampoo's thought were cut off as Rin jumped in front off her to block him from killing her. "Please me Lord. Don't kill her. Rin wants her to stay." Rin said with pleading eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it for awhile. He then put down his claws. "Fine, I'll let her live."  
  
Jaken then took his time to jump back in. "My Lord, your just going to let this human live. Forget about this Crazy girl and kill her." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "Uhh-uh, forgive me Lord Sesshomaru for speaking out of term. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked back towards Shampoo. 'She has the scent of Inuyasha on her. I know she isn't the black haired girl that he cares so much about, but she's associated with him somehow. She might just come in handy.' "Whats your name?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Umm....Shampoo." She said nervously.  
  
"Well then......Shampoo, we should get going now. We have business to take care of." Sesshomaru said walking away with Jaken by his side.  
  
Shampoo just stood there dumbfounded until Rin snapped her out of it. "Come on Shampoo, you safe now." Rin said happily dragging Shampoo along.  
  
Shampoo gave a small smile. 'Well I guess this is the group I'll be hanging out with from now on. At least I won't have to see that Inuyasha anymore.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof looking at the sky. 'Maybe I should've went looking for Shampoo. Whether it was my fault or not, which it wasn't, I should've looked for her. And now dammit she can be dead. *Sigh* I hope she's ok.........but its not like I care anyways.' Inuyasha then stopped once he smelled something in the air.*Sniff Sniff* 'I smell Shampoo's perfume so that must mean....'  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the roof and towards the destination to where he smelled the perfume. When he got there he mistaken the wrong person as Shampoo. "Shampoo???"  
  
Inuyasha had mistaken Ranma for Shampoo. But when they both saw each other, both of their aura's started to flare up. "YOU!!!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me Shampoo? And where is she anyways??" Asked Ranma.  
  
"I thought you were Shampoo because you smell like her perfume and Shampoo ran off some place."  
  
"YOU LOST HER?!?" Yelled Ranma.  
  
"IT AIN'T MY FAULT!!! ITS YOURS!!!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT?!?"  
  
"YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT HER ALL UPSET SO SHE TOOK IT OUT ON ME AND TRIED TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
"HEY I AIN'T THE BASTARD WHO BLAMES STUFF ON HER!! DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK FOR HER!?!"  
  
Inuyasha thought about that for awhile, "SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR HER!?! THATS IT WE FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and threw aside his sword, "Hehe, I won't even need my sword to beat you. All I need is one punch and you'll be out cold."  
  
Ranma smirked, "You won't even lay one paw on me."  
  
And with that their fight began. Inuyasha was the first to throw a punch but Ranma dodged that easily. Ranma then tried to do a side-kick towards Inuyasha's head but was blocked easily. The first couple of minutes was them punching, blocking, and kicking. And so far they were both evenly matched. Inuyasha jumped back to catch his breath, 'Damn, he's much better than I thought he was. Looks like I'm gonna have to play a little harder.' Ranma took this opportunity to charge at him but Inuyasha took notice of this and prepared himself. "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" Yelled Inuyasha as his claws slashed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma barely dodged them but only got a few scratches. 'So he wants to get rough, I'll show him rough.' Ranma then saw a small opening and took his chance. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken !" Yelled Ranma as his fists moved faster than Inuyasha eyes could see. But Inuyasha still managed to block most of his shots but still got hit. They both jumped back out of breath, breathing hard. 'DAMMIT, he blocked most of my shots. At least I tired him out. But I tired myslef out too because those damn people didn't let me get any sleep.'  
  
'Dammit were getting no where with this. All we're doing is dodging each other shots and tiring each other out. But I'm still not giving up.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
While Inuyasha and Ranma were fighting Miroku and Shippo were off to the side watching the whole thing. "Should we stop them now?" Asked Shippo when he noticed that they stopped to take a breather.  
  
"Yea, I think this is a good time." Miroku said walking over towards the two fighters. "Alright you two stop fighting." Miroku said getting in between the two.  
  
Inuyasha and Ranma both sweat-dropped. "We have stopped fighting you idiot." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes well you could've continued fighting." Said Miroku.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why were you two fighting anyways?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"We were continuing from where we left off yesterday." Said Ranma.  
  
"Well we have no time for that. We need Inuyasha to go look for Shampoo." Said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "I told you already I ain't gonna look for her."  
  
"If you ain't, then I will." Said Ranma.  
  
"Its better if Inuyasha went. He has a nose for these kinds of things." Said Miroku.  
  
"FINE!!! I'll go." Said Inuyasha throwing up his arms.  
  
Ranma scowled as he saw Inuyasha fly off to find Shampoo. Shippo hopped on Ranma's back and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He'll find Shampoo, don't worry." Said Shippo.  
  
"That ain't the least of my worries." Ranma mumbled to himself as he walked back towards the cabin.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kouga ran through the forest trying to follow the scent of Shampoo. 'I'm getting closer I know it. And this time no one, not even Inuyasha is gonna keep me from my mate.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru, Shampoo, Rin, and Jaken, had already defeated 3 demons. Even though Rin and Jaken didn't really help. It turned out that Shampoo really was a big help for Sesshoumaru, well sort of. He could deafeat all of those demons by himself but with Shampoo it was much quicker to deafeat the demons. He really hadn't talked to Shampoo at all, even though it had just been a few hours, but he could clearly see that Rin had taken liking to her while Jaken was getting jealous.  
  
Right now they were walking across a tree bridge that had a small stream below it. They were all walking across the log bridge, well all except Rin who wanted to walk in the stream. Shampoo was the last to go across and was about to make it to the very end when Rin yelled at her. "STOP!!"  
  
Shampoo immediately froze. Shampoo was balancing with one leg in the air and felt herself tipping over. Luckily she caught herself and didn't fall. "Ok, you can go now." Said Rin.  
  
Shampoo looked at her confused. "Why did you want me to stop?"  
  
"Because you were about to step on the flower." Rin said happily as she held the flower.  
  
Shampoo face-faulted. But she face-faulted in the wrong place because she ended up right in the water. Shampoo sat there realizing what just happened. 'Dammit I'm gonna have some explaining to do.'  
  
Jaken was the first to notice this change. "Ma-Master Sesshoumaru, she changed into a half-demon."  
  
Rin now also noticed the change and ran over towards Shampoo. "Ohhhhhh, Rin like your ears." Rin said amazed as she played with her ears.  
  
"What just happened?" Sesshoumaru said sternly.  
  
"Well...um...I change into a half-demon when I make any kind of contact with cold water. Its a part of my curse." Shampoo said nervously.  
  
"Your curse?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well its a long story but-" Shampoo was cut off when she heard something jump out of no where in front of her.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA?!?" Shampoo said confused.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha then turned around to see who said that. "SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
Then out of no where, out jumped Kouga. "SHAMPOO!!!"  
  
"KOUGA!?!"  
  
"KOUGA!!!" Growled Inuyasha  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Growled Kouga.  
  
"FLOWERS!!!" Yelled Rin. Everyone looked towards Rin to see that she had found a bunch of flowers and started to play with them. Everyone sweat- dropped and then continued to glare at each.  
  
Shampoo looked at the two demons ,and half-demon, glaring at each other, staring each other down. Shampoo then looked up towards the sky and cursed her luck and then said, "Awww crap."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yep, its about time I updated. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! Anyways I know I'm bad at fight scenes so thats why I kept the fight between Ranma and Inuyasha short. And sorry if it was a little jumpy too. Oh and a big thanks to anonymous, who gave me the idea for this chapter. And I have a little favor to all who read my fanfics, I HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR 'IS IT WORTH IT?'. SO PLEAZZ I NEED ANY IDEAS AT ALL. Anyways thanx please send your comments. R&R!!! 


	9. Inuyasha's Little Cat Encounter

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha, but I own this plot.  
  
Chapter 9- Inuyasha's Little Cat Encounter  
  
MANDARIN 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shampoo frustrated, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SESSHOMARU AND KOUGA!?!"  
  
"I was trying to get away from you, and I wasn't with Kouga he just showed up here. And how do you know Sesshomaru?" Shampoo asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"We're brothers." Answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"WASN'T IT OBVIOUS!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"LOOK, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!? AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL AT ME!?!" Shampoo said getting up in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"You don't have to whine about it." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'M NOT WHINING!" Shampoo yelled at Inuyasha in a slighly whiney voice.  
  
"DO NOT CALL MY WOMAN WHINEY!" Kouga yelled now getting in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"HEY, SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I would rather be his woman than yours." Mumbled Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard this and looked at her shocked, "Y- you would rather be with him? FINE THEN! GO BE WITH YOUR WOLF DEMON!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
"HA! SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME RATHER THAN YOU!" Kouga yelled triumphantly.  
  
Inuyasha payed no attention to Kouga, "Well who would you choose?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"W-what? Neither of you." Shampoo said disgusted.  
  
"WELL IF YOU HAD A CHOICE WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE!" Yelled Inuyasha frustrated.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!?" Asked Shampoo annoyed.  
  
"Well, she would choose me of course." Kouga said confidently.  
  
"And, why would she?" Asked Inuyasha giving Kouga an annoyed stare.  
  
"Because I'm........" Kouga started but Shampoo just tuned it all out as she looked back at Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.  
  
Shampoo saw Sesshomaru shake his head in disgust and give her a small smile as he walked back into the foliage of the forest closely followed by Jaken who stuck his tongue out at her. Of course, Rin was behind them both and was about to start her skipping but turned around towards Shampoo. "Bye, Shampoo! Rin will see you later." Rin then went running off to catch up with Sesshomaru.  
  
Shampoo smiled as she waved good-bye to her. She then turned her attention back to the arguing demons and saw Inuyasha's red face full of rage and Kouga still continuing his list. "......I'm more experienced than you. And last but most important of all I'm much more stronger than you, Mutt-boy." Kouga said with a smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha finally lost it at the last part. Shampoo backed up as she saw Inuyasha take out his sword. "YOUR MORE STRONGER THAN ME?!? WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!!!" Inuyasha said swinging his sword while Kouga dodged it.  
  
Shampoo sighed as she saw they had began to fight. She started to walk away the same way Inuyasha came. 'Maybe I should've went with Sesshomaru, he's more mature than Inuyasha and Miroku put together. But if I did go with them, it would seem like I would be running away from my problems and showing Inuyasha that I'm weak. And I'm not going to let that happen now or anytime soon.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was outside practicing his kata's. He was not in a good mood and his aura was flared up. 'Dammit, when that Mutt comes back here with Shampoo were gonna finish our fight. There's no way he's stronger or as strong as me.' Ranma then stopped in the middle of his kata's when he felt two familiar aura's. Ranma stood there a while trying to figure out who they were and after a few seconds his eyes went wide and he ran inside.  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at Ranma confused when he ran in, "Whats wrong with you? Did you see a demon?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"No, its something much, much worse. But whatever you do don't...." Right when Ranma was about to finish his sentence there was a couple of loud knocks at the door. Miroku went to go answer it, and Ranma tried to stop him but it was too late.  
  
When Mirkou answered the door, Akane and Ukyou were behind the door looking pretty angry. While Ryouga and Mousse were off to the side. "Where's Ranma?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Well, he's in here." Miroku said delighted to see the two girls.  
  
When Akane and Ukyou entered, they saw Ranma looking frantically around for a back door but found none. They both quickly grabbed Ranma before he could try to runaway, "Ranchan what are you doing here?" Ukyou asked frustrated.  
  
"Well, um.....I was just visiting." Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Oh, so you were here to see Shampoo so you can get another hug. OH, YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!" Akane yelled at him.  
  
"HEY!! I AIN'T THE ONE WHO KICKED ME OUT, YOU STUPID TOMBOY!!" Ranma yelled as he jumped back from there grasps.  
  
"SO NOW ITS OUR FAULTS THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE SHAMPOO!!" Yelled Ukyou.  
  
"No, its just-" Ranma said but was cut off by Akane.  
  
"AND ITS OUR FAULTS THAT YOU WANTED TO BE A PERVERT AND TRY TO GET FREE HUGS FROM SHAMPOO!!" Yelled Akane.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT YOU STUPID MACHO TOMBOY AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!! I NEEDED A PLACE TO STAY FOR AWHILE SINCE YOU ALL WOULD BE LEAVING!!" Ranma Yelled.  
  
"AND YOU WERE GONNA STAY WITH SHAMPOO!?!" Akane asked with her aura flared up from all the name calling.  
  
"And we're not leaving without you Ranchan. So your still gonna be staying with us in the Inn until all of us are going back home." Ukyou said trying hard not to yell.  
  
"HA! How are you and that Tomboy gonna make me stay in that Inn?" Asked Ranma.  
  
As if on cue Ukyou took out her giant spatuala and Akane took out her giant mallet and they both took a swing at Ranma at the same time. And of course, Ranma went flying back to town. Akane and Ukyou then left with satisfied smiles on their faces, also apologizing to Miroku and Shippo for the scene they caused and the hole in their roof.  
  
"Thanks, for showing us this place, Ryouga and Mousse." Akane thanked them as they left.  
  
"No problem." Ryouga and Mousse said in unison with a smile on their faces.  
  
Miroku and Shippo watched them as they walked off, "Wow, he's worse with women than you are." Said Shippo. Miroku gave him a glare as he walked back inside. "What? You do have to admit it's true." Shippo said as he walked back inside with him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha walked back the way he came hardly tired. The fight with Kouga didn't last long, he was about to use the 'Wind Scar', but one of Kouga's tribe members came and told him that there was an emergency. So of course Kouga said that they'll finish their fight later and ran off. 'Stupid Kouga, I can never finish a fight with him, without him running away.'  
  
Inuyasha then stopped in his tracks and looked up in the tree next to him. Sitting right on the tree branch above him was Shampoo still in her half- demon form smiling at him. "Nihao." She said waving at him.  
  
"How long have you been waiting there?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Just about 10 minutes. So it didn't take too long?" Asked Shampoo jumping down from the tree.  
  
"Nah, he ran away with his tail in between his legs like always."  
  
"Are you ready to go yet, its getting dark?" Asked Shampoo.  
  
"Oh no, I just wanna stand here all night like an idiot and wait for the demons to get me." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.  
  
"I wasn't asking for your sarcasm." Shampoo said as she glared at him and walked off.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said and followed Shampoo.  
  
As they were walking a question popped up in her head. "How come it took so long for you to find?" Asked Shampoo.  
  
"Because I didn't start looking for you until awhile ago."  
  
"WHAT!?! I could've been dead all because you didn't look for me."  
  
"Yea right. You said you could take care of yourself, unless you can't?" Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"You know damn well I can take care of myself." Shampoo said annoyed.  
  
"See then thats why I didn't come looking for you right away." Inuyasha said with that same smirk on his face.  
  
Shampoo growled in frustrastion, "Ok, then why did you come looking for me then?"  
  
"WHATS WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS?!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"STOP TRYING TO AVOID THE QUESTION AND ANSWER IT!" Shampoo yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha shrunk back when she yelled, "Ok, ok jeez. I wasn't even avoiding it. Well I went looking for you because......" Inuyasha took some time to think about, and more time, and more time, and more time until Shampoo became impatient.  
  
"ANSWER IT ALREADY!!!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
"Umm.....well.....Miroku and Shippo wouldn't stop bugging me until I went looking for you. There happy now." Inuyasha said scowling.  
  
Shampoo looked at him suspiciously and then smiled mischieveously so that her fangs showed. "You were worried about me, weren't you?" Shampoo smirked.  
  
This caught Inuyasha offgaurd, "W-WHAT?!? WHO ME?! OF COURSE NOT!!" Inuyasha said sweating bullents now.  
  
"Yes, you were. You were worried that I was hurt." Shampoo said pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"HOW COULD I EVER BE WORRIED ABOUT A STUPID DROWNED CAT LIKE YOU!?!" Inuyasha then put his hands over his mouth after he realized what he just said.  
  
Shampoo's aura started to flare up but instead of getting her bonbori's out, her claws came out. "So I'm a stupid drowned cat, then I'll show you what this stupid drowned cat can do." Shampoo then raised her claws and.....  
  
SLASH!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Miroku and Shippo were around the fire waiting for Shampoo and Inuyasha to get back, when there was a rustle in the bushes. They immediately got in their fighting stances and out came a pair of glowing eyes. And with those glowing eyes came Shampoo. Miroku and Shippo inwardly sighed. Shippo was the first one to greet her not caring if she was still in her cursed form, "Shampoo, I'm so glad your back. Are you ok?" Shippo said giving Shampoo a hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." Shampoo said hugging back.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a personal checkup to make sure your ok?" Miroku asked coming up from behind Shampoo groping her butt.  
  
This time Shampoo got out her bonbori and hit him upside his head, "UGH! YOU PERVERT!" Yelled Shampoo digusted.  
  
Shippo then looked around and noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. "Hey Shampoo, did Inuyasha ever find you?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Oh yea, he was behind me. But I guess he's a little tired from the attack he had." Shampoo said smirking.  
  
"What attack?" Shippo asked worried.  
  
Then there was another rustle from the bushes. Miroku and Shippo looked shocked as Inuyasha came crawling out with a whole lot of scratches all over his body. His clothes were ripped up and shredded. And the scratches weren't deep or bad they just looked painful. Shampoo didn't want to hurt him that bad.  
  
"Do you know what attacked him?" Miroku asked Shampoo.  
  
"Oh, he just had a little cat encounter." Shampoo said smiling as she went inside to get some hot water.  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at each other, knowing good and well what she meant by that. Then they looked back down as they saw Inuyasha getting up slowly mumbling, "I....Hate....Her."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey! I know its been a long time since I updated, but I've been really busy. But the good news is I'm on summer vacation now. I've been on vacation since last Thursday, but I've been too busy to update. And I wanted to update this fanfic before I went out of town to go see my friends graduation. So I will be gone for a week. Oh and about the Kikyo thing, I'll try to find a place for her in the story. I just hope you liked this chapter. THANKS!! PLEASE R&R! 


	10. Inuyasha's Past

Disclaimer: You all should know by know.  
  
Chapter 10- Inuyasha's Past  
  
MANDARIN 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha winced once more as Miroku and Shippo cleaned Inuyasha's wounds. Shampoo was over in the corner looking very amused at the scratched up Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want me to help tend to your wounds?" Shampoo asked amused.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to scowl at her, "Yea right, if you get anywhere near me you'll be tending to your own wounds."  
  
Miroku gave a tired sigh, "Inuyasha, what exactly did you do to provoke Shampoo to attack you?"  
  
"Hey, I did nothing to her. She just attacked me, like the crazy bitch she is." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"I think you have me mistaken for a dog. You really ought to look it up in the books. Cause remember I turn into a cat, or do you need a reminder." Shampoo said smirking.  
  
"Smart-ass." Inuyasha said in a low whisper.  
  
"What you say?" Asked Shampoo.  
  
"Nothing! You stupid drowned cat." Inuyasha said in a low whisper again.  
  
This time Shampoo responded to what Inuyasha said by throwing one of bonbori's at his head. Inuyasha retaliated by getting in Shampoo's face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Asked Inuyasha who was pretty pissed off.  
  
"I MIGHT NOT BE IN MY HALF-DEMON FORM BUT IT DOES IMPROVE ALL MY SENSES IN MY HUMAN FORM TOO!! SO I DID HEAR YOU, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha got out his sword ready to fight and Shampoo got out her bonbori's. Miroku noticed them get out their weapons and jumped in between them. "You two stop it now. You both are constantly fighting and at each other throats. I don't know how you two expect to get anything done with all this arguing."  
  
"Feh, whatever. I'm going out for a walk. And when I come back, that girl better know to stay out my way, or else." Said Inuyasha giving Shampoo one last glare as he left.  
  
Shampoo returned the glare as he left. "I hate him." Mumbled Shampoo.  
  
"He isn't that bad, Shampoo. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Shippo said walking over to Shampoo.  
  
"Well, I'm not planning to get to know him. He's such a heartless jack- ass." Shampoo said crossing her arms.  
  
"He's not exactly a heartless jack-ass, Shampoo." Said Miroku.  
  
"Why isn't he? He acts like it." Shampoo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, the reason why he acts like it is because he's lost two women that he loved." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha was in love with somebody?" Shampoo asked astonished.  
  
"Yea, there were two girls, Kikyo and Kagome." Said Shippo.  
  
"Was he in love with both of them at the same time?" Shampoo asked confused.  
  
"Well at first he was in love with Kikyo, then he met Kagome, so then he was in love with both at the same time, but then at the end he picked Kagome." After Miroku finished Shampoo was looking even more confused. "Maybe I should tell you the whole story."  
  
"That would be good." Shampoo said as she nodded her head  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The dark cloaked figure jumped onto a tree nearby a small clear opening in the woods. There, they placed a small red jewel in the nearest tree limb that was closets to the opening. "That should attract Inuyasha and those other fools. And if this doesn't get them, I have other plans in mind. Hopefully this will at least get that girl out of my way."  
  
The cloak figure then disappeared into the woods leaving the red jewel in the tree. And as the figure left, images began to appear in the clearing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
About an hour and half and seven gropings later, Miroku was done telling Shampoo about what all happened back in the feudal era. Of course, Miroku did have a few lumps on his head from groping her. So Shampoo would return the gesture by hitting Miroku upside the head hard, but not too hard so he would be unconscience and unable to tell the story.  
  
But as the tale ended Shampoo was in awe. "Wow, Inuyasha's been through so much." Shampoo said in awe.  
  
"Yes, he has, but he has too much pride to show how he really feels." Miroku said trying to ignore his pounding head.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to go outside and get some air." Shampoo said walking towards the door.  
  
"Sure, just don't go too far." Said Shippo.  
  
"I won't." Shampoo said as she walked out the door.  
  
Shampoo walked outside towards the woods. 'Why am I feeling so guilty about insulting and hitting Inuyasha so many times? Its not like he didn't deserve it. But I feel so sorry about all those things that happend to him. He must have such a fragile heart right now. Maybe if I knew this before we started fighting and arguing all the time, maybe I wouldn't have been so rough with him.' Shampoo thought.  
  
But soon enough Shampoo ran into something, or rather it ran into her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It had been an hour or so since Inuyasha had been walking in the woods. He went on this walk to try to clear his head and calm his nerves, but thinking just made his head more clouded which made him even more frustrated.  
  
'Damn Miroku, damn Shippo, and damn that stupid purple haired bitch Shampoo. I don't see why we can't get rid of her. So what if she wants to help us get back home, the only way she can help is by leaving us alone. But nooo, Miroku and Shippo want to keep her and she feels like she needs to stay. Well, I'm just gonna have to make her feel like she can't stay. Then finally, we can find a way to get back to you Kagome. And I promise you once we get back, I'll never let you leave.....'  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his thoughts as he smelled lots of human blood. Inuyasha lept on top of the highest tree and from there he saw a small village with smoke and heard the screams of people emitting from it.  
  
"I thought I smelled a demon around here." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. As Inuyasha jumped down, he wondered which way to go. 'Should I go get Miroku and Shippo or should I go save the village thats already practically dead?' Inuyasha thought about it for a second and went off in the direction of their cabin. 'I might as well get their lazy asses up and make them do some work.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
And as Inuyasha was running back to the cabin he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into something.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"OW!!!" Shampoo yelled as she hit the ground hard. Shampoo looked up to see two Inuyasha's looking down at her. "Oh no, I'm in hell." Shampoo mumbled.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha scowled as he looked down at Shampoo.  
  
"There's two of you, and you're spinning around. STOP SPINNING! YOUR MAKING ME DIZZY!!" Yelled a dazed Shampoo.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a 'W.T.F' (Its means 'what the fk') stare, "Are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, of course I'm ok, Ranma." Shampoo said stumbling to get up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!?"  
  
Shampoo looked at Inuyasha strangely, "When did you get here Inuyasha?" Shampoo asked confused as she finally regained her balance.  
  
Inuyasha face-faulted, "Did I hit you that hard?" Inuyasha asked getting up.  
  
Shampoo thought about it for awhile, "Wait....YOU RAN INTO ME AND KNOCKED ME DOWN!!" Shampoo yelled pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Yea so what, you were in my way. You know its not nice to point." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Shampoo was starting to fume but calmed herself down. 'Shampoo, he's very fragile at the moment. Thats the only reason why he's being so rude. So you shouldn't yell at him. You should apologize to him.' As Shampoo looked up, she saw no Inuyasha.  
  
She turned around to see Inuyasha running off towards the cabin. This got her even more ticked off, but she tried to calm down by repeating, 'He's very fragile at the moment. Thats the only reason why he's being so rude.' While she ran back to the cabin.  
  
As she got back she saw Inuyasha go inside. She quietly went up to the door and listened in on their conversation.  
  
"There's a demon attacking a village over in the middle of the forest." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why didn't you just go on and defeat them? You don't need us to defeat a demon." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yea, well I thought you both need a workout. Whens the last time you actually fought a demon?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo and Miroku stood there for awhile thinking. "Ok, we'll go. But what about Shampoo?" Miroku said.  
  
"It would be safer for her to stay here, while we go fight the demon." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Shampoo then took this time to intervene, "WHAT!?! I WANT TO COME TOO!!" Shampoo yelled as she slammed open the door.  
  
"Your not going." Inuyasha said glaring at her.  
  
"Please." Shampoo begged.  
  
"Just let her go Inuyasha." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yea, please just let her go." Said Shippo.  
  
"No, she'll just get in the way." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I promise you I want get in the way. So can I please go." Shampoo said making the cutest little face.  
  
Inuyasha tried to look away but it was no use. "FINE!! You can go, just stop it with the face."  
  
"YES!" Shampoo yelled in victory.  
  
"Yea, whatever. Lets get going." Inuyasha said heading out the door. "Oh, and Shampoo I hope you can run fast. Cause there's no way in hell I'm carrying you again. Your too heavy."  
  
Shampoo looked at Inuyasha with her eye twitching. "I....will....not....get....mad." Said Shampoo trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Umm..are you ok, Shampoo?" Asked Shippo hopping on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, of course I am." Shampoo said flashing them a fake smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha, Shampoo, Miroku, and Shippo had been running for awhile. They were almost there. Inuyasha was in the front and Shampoo was the last one behind everyone else. As they were running Shampoo was staring at Inuyasha sadly. 'It must be so hard for him. Losing two girls who practically had the same souls. And they both left him.'  
  
Inuyasha started to slow down when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around to see Shampoo all the way in the back giving him a sad stare. 'What the hell is she staring at me like that.'  
  
Inuyasha then slowed down so that Miroku and Shippo passed him and so that he could run next to Shampoo. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize Inuyasha was running beside her. "Whatcha thinking about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Huh??" Shampoo immediately snapped out of her thoughts and saw that the spot she had been staring at was now empty of Inuyasha. And that he was running right next to her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Looking at you like what??" Shampoo asked nervously.  
  
"That, 'I sympathize and pity you' stare." Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't even staring at you." Shampoo said trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Yes, you were." Inuyasha said getting even more annoyed.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Shampoo said trying to speed up passing a curious Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Grr...YES, YOU WERE YOU STUPID DROWNED CAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated as he caught up with Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo looked at him wide-eyed as they stopped. Shampoo let out a low growl and snapped, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELT SORRY FOR A MUTT LIKE YOU!!!" Shampoo yelled as she ran off.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl confused, 'I will never get that girl. Why would she feel sorry for me?' Inuyasha thought as he ran up ahead again.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha came to halt with the others doing the same at a clearing that had a small village that was destroyed. And all around were dead bodies scattered. But that wasn't what caught Inuyasha's eye. It was the girl in the center of the carnage, that caught his eye and also the eye of Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yep, the end of another chapter. Oh and don't worry Kikyo isn't evil. Actually she really isn't there either, but you will soon find out. Sorry for the long updates, I'm trying to finish up my first fanfic and I started on another fanfic that I haven't posted yet. And then there's me getting a job and my sis moving in so that mean less computer time. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update soon. R&R PLEASE!!! 


	11. Kikyou Defeated?

Disclaimer: Do you all actually think Rumiko Takahashi would be writing fanfiction? HA! Yea right.

Chapter 11- Defeating Kikyou???

MANDARIN 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS  
  
----------------------------------------- (Sorry if this Chapter sucks)

"Ki-Kikyou?? I thought you were finally in peace." Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou chuckled, "You actually thought that I would rest in peace Inuyasha, without taking you to hell with me."

"Something isn't right here. Kikyou should finally be at peace, and even if she was back again why is she here?" Miroku asked.

"Quiet Monk, I'm neither here for you or Inuyasha. I'm here for the girl." Kikyou said pointing towards Shampoo.

"Huh, whats going? What did I do to you?" Shampoo questioned her.

"Keep her out of this Kikyou. She has nothing to do with us." Inuyasha said stepping in front of Shampoo protectively.

"HEY!! I can fight my own battles." Said Shampoo.

"SHUTUP, AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!!" Inuyasha yelled behind him.

"Huh???" Shampoo looked at Inuyasha a little shocked.

"Looks like you found a new woman Inuyasha." Kikyou smirked.

"SHE IS NOT MY WOMAN!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"UGH, NEVER!!" Shampoo yelled from behind her.

"Hmm, well that doesn't matter. She's only an obstacle for me to eliminate." Kikyou said taking out her bow and arrow.

"Shampoo, get out of here." Inuyasha said getting out his Tetsaiga.

Shampoo glared at him and backed away knowing it was a no win situation. But as she was backing away something stung her cheek. She touched her cheek gingerly and noticed blood on her hand. She then looked to her left and noticed an arrow stuck on a tree. Shampoo's aura flared, "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WHILE MY BACKS TURNED!!!" Shampoo yelled getting out her sword.

"Kikyou, I told you to leave her out of this. Now this is between you and me. Now I don't wanna hurt you, so just leave." Said Inuyahsa.

Kikyou laughed, "Inuyasha you can't hurt me. I still know you have feelings for me. And for once Inuyasha this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and her, and if any of you interfer I'll have to kill you too."

"She did nothing to you, why do you want to kill her? You don't even know her. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING BESIDE ME!?! I TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his attention to Shampoo who was now beside him in her fighting stance.

"If she wants to fight me then let her fight me. I'm not just gonna let her get away for what she did to me. I don't care who she is." Shampoo said getting ready to attack.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD LISTEN IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING AT ME!!!" Shampoo yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD STOP YELLING IF YOU LISTENED!!!"

They both went silent as they gave deadly glares to each other. "You think they could just stop fighting for a second and get serious." Miroku said as he sweatdropped.

"Yea, I mean their both supposed to be fighting their opponent, but their fighting each other instead." Shippou said as he sweatdropped also.

"ENOUGH!" Kikyou yelled as she shot another arrow right in between the too, getting their attention. "YOU WILL NOT INTERFER INUYASHA!! I WILL KILL HER THEN I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!!" Kikyou said sending off another arrow towards Shampoo.

Shampoo barely dodged the arrow, but when she looked back up another one was already heading her way. Shampoo cursed herself for letting her guard down. And as she thought the arrow was about to hit her, a large sword blocked the arrow from hitting her. She looked up to see Inuyasha's serious face looking towards Kikyou. "Shampoo leave. I don't care where you go just make sure you get away from here." Inuyasha said not once looking at her.

"Fine." Shampoo said as she ran off. She didn't feel like arguing with Inuyasha when all he was trying to do is help. As Shampoo was running, she felt Kikyou launch another arrow towards her (don't ask me how she would know I guess its just an intuition). Shampoo quickly jumped on to the nearest tree branch, and lept on to the next one and next one. Until she got to the next tree branch she saw a red gleam coming from the other end of the tree limb. She carefully walked towards the other end. But as she finally reached the end, Kikyou launched another arrow, hitting the branch causing it to brake.

"Ow..." Shampoo said as she got up. She looked at the red gem in her hand that had a dim glow to it. 'Whats up with this gem. I feel some strange aura coming from it. Its the same feeling I got...'

Shampoo's thoughts were cut off as she dodged another arrow. "Put that gem down!!" Kikyou said with venom in her voice as she aimed her arrow directly at Shampoo.

-----------------------------------------

Ranma finally escaped his two violent fiancee's. He had been beaten to a pulp, but he finally escaped. It would have taken any normal person weeks to recover, but for the Ranma Saotome it only took him half a day. So now Ranma's goals were to get the hell out of that Inn, see if he could stay at the cabin, hope his fiancee's wouldn't find out, avoid killing Inuyasha, and hope Shampoo wouldn't glomp on him. Right now he had completed one out of five. 'Damn I hope Akane and Ukyou find out about this. But of course once they check my room they'll know where I'm at. Thanks to those idiots Ryouga and Mousse. And now I'm gonna have to deal with Inuyasha. Feh, I'll show him whose boss.' Ranma thought as he arrived to the cabin.

But when he arrived at the cabin, he got more than he expected. It looked like it had recently been burned down into nothing but ash. Ranma gawked at the sight. "No....how did this happen?" Ranma said in shock.

"Well...a demon attacked of course."

Ranma turned around to a familiar voice, "Shampoo??"

"Who else did you expect Airen?" Shampoo asked giving him a smile.

Ranma sighed in relief, "I thought you might have been hurt for a sec."

"Nope, I'm just fine. You really shouldn't be worried Ranma, I have Inuyasha to protect me."

"Speaking of the devil, where's the rest of them at?" Ranma asked curiously noticing something a little off with Shampoo.

"There off looking for a new place for us stay. Its probably going to be on the other half of the woods."

"WHAT!?! HOW THE HELL WILL ME OR THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO CHECK ON YOU!?!" Ranma yelled with wide-eyes.

"Why would you or any of the others need to check on me??" Shampoo said looking at Ranma like he was dumb.

"All because you ain't my girlfriend or wife or something doesn't mean me or the others can't be worried about you. Either way I still feel I need to protect you, Akane, Ukyou, and sometimes even Kodachi." Said Ranma.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me anymore Ranma. I have Inuyasha to take care of me now."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked confused.

"What I mean Ranma is that, I'm in love with Inuyasha." Shampoo said smiling.

".........." Ranma stood there stock still. Not sure if he heard Shampoo right.

"Aren't you happy Ranma. Now you don't have to be bothered with me anymore. And you can finally get married to Akane." Shampoo said happily.

Ranma finally snapped out of his stupor and caught the last thing she said. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'FINALLY GET MARRIED TO AKANE'!?!? WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS MARRYING HER!?!? AND HOW CAN YOU LOVE INUYASHA!?! HE'S A DAMN DEMON SHAMPOO!!! DOES HE EVEN LOVE YOU!?!" Ranma asked furiously.

"YES HE LOVES ME RANMA!! UNLIKE SOME, LIKE YOU!! FOR TWO YEARS I'VE SPILLED MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU JUST ALWAYS REJECTED ME AND WENT AFTER AKANE!! Well you know what Ranma, I don't care anymore. I've finally found a place where I'm wanted and loved and I'm staying here. So you can go back to your other fiancees, and go tell them the good news. Cause I am no longer letting you string me along Ranma." Shampoo preached getting in his face.

Ranma stood there shocked. Contemplating whether to hurt her badly or kill her for saying such things that completely weren't true to Ranma. Ranma's fists were balled and his knuckles white from how tightly he held them. Ranma had been through too much shit right now and this was just the icing on the cake. After all he had done, protecting her, worrying about her, being concerned about her, and getting beat by his other fiancees for caring about her. She goes on and gets hitched, with a half-demon no less. And for all the stuff Shampoo put him through she was just ditching him. Oh, he seriously wanted to make her pay. But that totally went against his honor. So Ranma did the only thing he could do right now. He stomped away to go look for Genma, Ryouga, and Mousse to release all his anger.

Shampoo smirked as she saw him walk away, "THATS IT RANMA GO HOME TO YOUR OTHER FIANCEE'S!!!" Shampoo yelled as she watched him walk out of sight. Once she saw him walk out of sight she started snickering to herself as her image slowly faded away.

The dark cloaked figure then jumped out of a tree that was close by. He hid his aura since he knew the boy was a good martial artist. In his hand he held a glowing purple gem that he put back in his cloak. "Now that Ranma boy won't interupt my plans." The figure then jumped away to see how his other pawn was doing.

----------------------------------------- (you know that really wasn't shampoo? just making sure)

Inuyasha jumped in front of Shampoo blocking another arrow. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shampoo didn't notice Inuyasha yelling at her, because she was too distracted looking at the gem. 'It is. This is the same strange aura I felt when I had put on the ring. Does that mean that old lady I met is up to all this??' Shampoo thought but stopped as soon as she realized she was being carried by Inuyasha, who was running. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, INUYASHA!?!" Shampoo yelled.

"While you were off daydreaming, you got attacked six times. So I carried you here, so stay. Miroku and Shippo will watch you." Said Inuyasha, just as Miroku and Shippo caught up.

"WHAT!?! I can take on that wo-" Shampoo was cut off as Inuyasha decided that he wasn't gonna listen and ran off to go find Kikyou before she found Shampoo.

"Really, don't mind Inuyasha. He's only trying to protect you." Said Miroku sitting down.

"I can protect myself." Shampoo growled feeling defenseless

"We know you can, Inuyasha just feels he has to protect somebody." Shippo said jumping on Shampoo's shoulder.

"What's that in your hand?" Asked Miroku.

"Hmm, oh I found it in a nearby tree. It has the same strange aura emitting from it that my ring has." Shampoo said handing Miroku the gem.

"I see, this is a very strange gem. I've never seen one like it." Miroku said looking at it closer.

Just as Miroku brought it closer to his face to examine it an arrow whizzed passed his head causing him to drop the gem. Everyone turned their heads to see Kikyou cringing in pain as the gem hit a rock. "How did you find us so quickly?" Miroku asked taking a fighting stance in front of Shampoo.

Kikyou regained her stance, recovering with a wicked smile, "Lets just say I have a connection with something you have." Kikyou said aiming her arrow, "Now move Monk, before you get hurt."

Miroku didn't stand down. Although he and Shippo were still a little confused about her comment. They thought that connection was with Inuyasha but he left. But Shampoo knew what the connection was. Shampoo quietly scooted over to the gem that fell trying hard not to be noticed. But apparently she wasn't being sneaky enough as an arrow was shot at her. She quickly dodged and grabbed the gem and arrow that was shot at her. Shampoo dodged another arrow, but quickly took cover on the other side of the tree.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Kikyou yelled as she went after Shampoo but was stopped by Miroku. "GET OUT OF MY WAY MONK!!" Kikyou yelled and was about to back hand him until Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Looks like I found you Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou then started to cringe in pain. Inuyasha quickly released her arm as she sunk to the ground in pain. "Ki-Kikyou whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked feeling concerned.

"N-no....Stop...her..." Kikyou said slowly. Kikyou then got up cringing in pain. 'I...I can't let her do this. I have to finish my job.'

Just as Kikyou started slowly walking in pain, Shampoo showed herself from behind the tree with a severely cracked gem in one hand and the arrow she used to crack it with in one hand. Shampoo was smirking as she saw Kikyou gasp. "NOO!!" Kikyou yelled using the rest of her strength to run towards Shampoo. But just as she did Shampoo took the last strike at the gem causing it to shatter.

Kikyou stopped in mid step and stiffened. But soon relaxed and a sad smile appeared just as Kikyou faded. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo stood there dumbstruck. Inuyasha was the first one to speak up of course, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!?"

-----------------------------------------

(A/N) EEEKK!!! I am soooooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in months. But I've been going through a lot of problems, so don't hate me. Like during the summer our computer decided to get all smokey and die. AND MY FRIGGIN LAST CHAPTER TO 'IS IT WORTH IT?' IS ON THERE!! THEN MY WHOLE MIND WENT BLANK ON WHAT I WROTE!!! GRRRR, I'm sooo mad about that cause I was almost done. So now I have a new computer but I have a big problem right now. My little sister who is one year younger than me decided she wants to write fanfiction too, so that means less computer time for me. Shes BabyLeeChan. And shes totally against anything Shampoo. And she's doing Kingdom Hearts fanfiction and wants me to help her.So now I'm an advertiser. PLEASE READ MY SISTER (BABYLEECHAN) FANFICTION!!! Oh and I'm really trying to make a new final chapter for 'Is It Worth It?' So please give me any ideas. Oh and I NEED TO KNOW RANMA'S AGE FOR WHEN HE LEARNED THE NEKO-KEN. Its for a story I'm thinking up. So anyways READ AND REVIEW! THANX


	12. Decieving Eyes part 1

Disclaimer: Read all the other friggin disclaimers

Chapter 12- Decieving Eyes (part 1)

_MANDARIN_ 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Inuyasha yelled knocking everyone out of their stupor.

"I have no idea." Miroku said still dumbstruck.

"What the hell did you?" Inuyasha asked sharply as he stomped over to Shampoo.

"Umm...nothing." Shampoo said looking at Inuyasha innocently.

"Bull! Now tell me what you did." Inuyasha said glaring at her.

Shampoo looked at him confused. "Why are you getting so angry at me? All I did was defend myself."

"I'm not angry...I just want to know how you defeated Kikyou so easily." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well I found this jewel and I broke it. It must of been her life source or something." Shampoo said handing Inuyasha the shards left of the gem.

Shampoo saw Inuyasha's face sadden for a second but just as quickly change to a stern one. "So thats it just some stupid magic trick. Feh, whoever set this up is a wuss and can't fight for themselves." Inuyasha said looking at the remains of the gem.

"How did you know that would defeat her?" Miroku asked looking at Shampoo.

"I don't know. When I was scaling that tree I found the gem. It was emitting the same strange aura my ring had when that old lady gave it to me. And when Kikyou got even more angry when she saw I had it, I thought if I broke it something had to happen. So you could sort of say it was my amazon intution." Shampoo said smiling.

"Who do think could of set this up?" Shippo asked hopping onto Shampoo's shoulder.

"Hmm...I don't know. Can you sniff out and trail who's up to this Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha sniffed the remains of the gem and started growling. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked concerned.

"This has Kikyou scent all over it." Inuyasha said throwing the remains away.

"So what do we do now?" Shampoo asked.

"Come on." Inuyasha commanded as he walked away.

"HEY! Where are we going to?" Shampoo asked following beside Inuyasha with Miroku on her other side and Shippo on her shoulder.

"We're gonna go find that old lady and find out what she has to do with this." Inuyasha said looking serious.

* * *

Ranma was in no mood for chit chat when he came back to the Inn. Once he had gotten back to the Inn everyone was in the front waiting for him. Akane and Ukyou waiting to beat him to a pulp for leaving them to go see 'The Bimbo'. Ryouga was waiting to beat him for making Akane upset. Mousse was ready to beat him for going to molest Shampoo. Genma and Soun were waiting to nag him about leaving poor Akane for that Amazon. And Happousai was waiting for Ranma to turn into Ranko so he/she could try on some underwear.

But right when Ranma entered he gave a glare that could kill. Everyone immediately backed off, leaving Ranma to go to his room alone. Once Ranma reached his room he slammed the door and plopped down on his bed burning a hole through the ceiling with his glare.

'She ditched me for a half-demon. A HALF-DEMON! After all that damn 'airen' crap and all those damn potions, she chooses him. No matter how much I wanna go back and tear that stupid Mutts head off I can't. And no matter how bad I wanna leave I can't. Something isn't right. No matter how I look at it Shampoo wouldn't leave me. HA! Thats a joke. She just can't leave like that, she would be disobeying her amazon laws. So that couldn't have been her. So there's still a chance.'

"THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!" Ranma yelled as he got up and started laughing like a crazed maniac.

Ukyou and Akane stood listening behind the door way as the heard Ranma laughing like a crazed maniac. "Maybe we should come back later and see whats wrong with him." Akane said backing away from the door way.

"Yea, that would be a good and safe idea." Ukyou agreed as she also backed away.

* * *

"Inuyasha where are we at? Its starting to get too dark to see anymore." Shampoo asked walking behind Inuyasha.

"WE'RE GOING TO GO LOOK FOR THAT OLD LADY! I'VE SAID THAT THE LAST THREE TIMES YOU ASKED!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE AT! SO HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FIND HER!" Shampoo yelled back.

"HEY! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M A HELL OF A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU PURPLE HAIRED BIT-.."

"Why don't we just keep on following Inuyasha and see if he can at least find a nearby town." Miroku said cutting off Inuyasha before he caused Shampoo to attack him again.

"I guess." Shampoo mumbled.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean? If I can at least find a nearby town? I am gonna find the town, if you all would stop talking and get walking." Inuyasha said walking off again.

"We wouldn't have to even stop to talk if we had somebody who actually knew where we were going to." Shampoo said catching up to him.

"I've already said I know where were going to. NOW SHUTUP!" Inuyasha yelled at Shampoo.

"HEY, DON'T TELL ME TO SHUTUP!" Shampoo yelled back.

Shippo looked behind him from off Shampoo's shoulder to see Miroku still standing there looking off into the darkness in the woods. Shippo thought about trying to tell Shampoo and Inuyasha about how they were leaving Miroku behind, but it would just be a waste of time with the way they were arguing. So Shippo took things into his own hands and jumped off of Shampoo's shoulder and ran off to where they left Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, come on they're leaving us. What are you staring at anyways?" Shippo asked trying to see what Miroku saw.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Shippo. You go run back with the others, I have to go check something out." Miroku said with a distant look on his face as he walked into the thicket of woods.

Shippo looked panicked as he looked back to where Shampoo and Inuyasha were walking and arguing, oblivious to all that was going on, and to were the thicket Miroku just entered. "Choose, choose. You gotta choose Shippo. Follow Miroku and make sure he doesn't get hurt, or catch up to Inuyasha and Shampoo and hope they listen to me." Shippo started hitting his head over and over again trying to think.

'I'm already sort of far apart from Inuyasha and Shampoo. But if I catch up with Miroku I wouldn't be by myself and we could both go and find Shampoo and Inuyasha.' "I GOT IT!" Shippo yelled as he ran off to catch up with Miroku.

"Miroku, wait up! Where did you head off to! Please don't leave me here alo-" Shippo stopped and quieted himself down as he saw Miroku embracing someone.

'Huh? Who is that? Is th-that Sango?" Shippo thought to himself looking confused.

"Sango, I've missed you so much." Miroku said tightening his embrace on her.

"I've missed you too Miroku. Its been too long." sango said embracing back.

"That it has. But how? How did you get here." Miroku said pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kaedae came to me told me how the number of demons were disappearing, and how the number of demon attacks were growing rare. So I told her I would investigate it. So I went out to go look for you and Inuyasha when I was attacked by a demon. I easily defeated it but I suddenly became very tired and blacked out. And when I woke up I was here. I've been wondering in these woods for hours and been attacked a few times. What is this place anyways?" Sango asked looking around but never leaving his embrace.

"Well, were in a different era."

"Oh, so were in Kagomes era. So is she with Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking up at him.

"No, were not in her era. We might but...its just very confusing. Lets just say in this era Kagome was never here."

"Oh...poor Inuyasha. He really misses her doesn't he." Sango asked laying her head on his shoulders.

"I don't think he's had enough time to think about her with all the arguments he's been getting into." Miroku said his hand slowly gliding down to her rump. "Right now all we have to do is worry about us." Miroku said his hand now groping her.

"Your right, Miroku." Sango said embracing him tighter.

Miroku went wide-eyed and poor Shippo almost died from shock. 'Something isn't right.' Miroku thought.

As soon as Shippo recovered he wasn't sure if he wanted to look back so he put his hands over his eyes and peeked through them. He saw something shinning behind Miroku's back, being held in Sango's hand. Shippo uncovered his eyes so he could see clearly. Now he saw clearly Sango was holding a dagger behind Miroku's back raising it so she could stab Miroku in the back. Shippo quickly jumped into action.

"MIROKU! BEHIND YOU!" Shippo yelled coming out of his handing place.

But Miroku already knew what was up and before the dagger came down on his back he twisted her arm that didn't have the dagger in it, but as the other arm with the dagger in it came down embedded itself in her gut.

Miroku looked down at her sadly as she collasped to the ground. Shippo appeared next to him giving him that pity stare. "Miroku, are you ok?" Shippo asked tugging on his robe.

Miroku sighed, "Yes, I am. I know that this Sango was a fake. Thank you for watching my back Shippo." Miroku said patting the top of Shippo's head.

But the moment soon ended as the fake Sango got up as if nothing happened and pulled the dagger right out of her gut. She smirked with a dark look in her eyes as she saw them look at her shocked.

"Sh-she's a zombie." Shippo said hiding behind Miroku's leg.

"No. She's the same thing Kikyou was. We have to look for a gem and destroy it." Miroku said getting ready to attack.

Sango laughed, "Your never gonna find it." Sango then attacked with the dagger she had in her hand.

Miroku dodged it and pushed Shippo out the way, "Shippo, go find the gem and try to break it. HURRY!" Miroku yelled.

"HA! That little pest won't be able to find it. And if he does he won't even be able to even put a scratch on it." Sango said as she got out her Boomarang and threw it at Miroku. (sorry forgot the name of her weapon)

Shippo glared at her and immediately started to concentrate on his task, finding the gem.

* * *

"YOUR SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!" Shampoo yelled.

"WELL YOUR A BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grrrr...I'LL SHOW YOU!" Shampoo as she got out her Bonbori's, but froze as she felt a rain drop, drop on her hand. Then she felt another then another and then a whole down pour.

Inuyasha looked at her soaked face as her half-demon form took place. Inuyasha couldn't help but start cracking up.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Shampoo fumed, grasping her bonbori's even tighter.

"HAHAHA, y-you, snickers, you really look like a stupid drowned cat now." Inuyasha finally got out and started rolling around laughing.

"Why you..." Shampoo growled raising her bonboris in the air, getting ready to beat Inuyasha senseless when she stopped.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked up towards Shampoo to see that she had froze with her bonbori's still in the air. "Huh? Whats up with you?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"Where's Miroku and Shippo?" Shampoo asked lowering her bonboris. She knew it was strange that the Monk hadn't tried to grope her and that Shippo hadn't tried to break up their feud.

Inuyasha got up and looked around noticing that they were the only two around. He sniffed the air looking for their scents, but didn't get a trace of them. "They haven't been with us for a while now. I could try to see if they're scents are nearby somewhere, but the rain could've washed there scents away."

"So what do we do now?" Shampoo asked as it started to rain harder.

"Well we can try to go find a shelter before this storm gets worse. I've known Miroku and Shippo for a while and they can handle themselves. We'll just look for them when this storm lets up."

"Where exactly are we going to find shelter, when we don't even know where we're at?" Shampoo asked annoyed.

"HUH! Umm...well...we keep on walking until we find a cave or some kind of shelter." Inuyasha said unsure.

"So we keep on walking, probably farther away from where ever Miroku and Shippo is, and take the chance of never finding any shelter and getting sick from your ignorance. That is the best plan ever." Shampoo said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey, I don't see you thinking of anything. Why don't you think of something for once, or is your brain too small to handle that?" Inuyasha said looking pissed.

Shampoo growled at Inuyasha and ignored the comment he made, "Well I think we go back and look for Miroku and Shippo. If were going to get sick we might as well do it looking for them." Shampoo said looking pleased with her answer.

"Yea, well you can go look for them. I'm sticking to my plan and going to look for shelter." Inuyasha said walking away from Shampoo.

"Huh? YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME TO LOOK FOR THEM ALONE!" Shampoo yelled in disbelief at Inuyasha.

"I can and I am. I'll come find ya'll later." Inuyasha said walking off.

Shampoo stared at him in disbelief as he walked off. 'I can't believe he's actually leaving me alone to look for them.' "Hmmph, I'm better off without that jerk." Shampoo said walking back the way she and Inuyasha came.

* * *

About 10 minutes of walking later, the rain had lightened up to just a drizzle. Shampoo sighed wishing that she had some hot water at the moment, or at least some dry clothes. Shampoo stopped as she saw a figure appear in front of her. Shampoo had to rub her eyes to see if she was seeing the image right. Shampoo blinked a few times now knowing that person in front of her was real. "RANMA!" Shampoo yelled in disbelief.

"Hey Shampoo." The figure in front of her said smoothly.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped as the rain settled down to a drizzle. Inuyasha's conscious and guilt was getting to him. 'Damn that woman. Why does she have me so worried over her? She can take of herself.' Inuyasha thought to himself trying to shake of the guilt building down inside of him.

As Inuyasha tried to walk off again pictures of Shampoo crying, getting mauled by demons, and becoming Kouga's mate popped into his head making him stop and run back to where Shampoo was heading. "Not on my watch. I'm not letting her get away from me that easily. Not again, not like before." Inuyasha said running as fast as he could.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I should be updating faster for now on, since basketball season is over. But softball season is starting and I MIGHT do that. But on better news I'm done with one of my fanfics. YAY! And got my first flame. But oh well. I'm also starting another Ranma and Shampoo fic. Almost done with the prolouge, hehe. Hope you all read it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Will Miroku and Shippo survive? Why is Ranma in the middle of the woods with Shampoo? And what did Inuyasha mean when he said "Not again, not like before"? All this and more wil be answered in the next chapter of 'Cats and Dogs don't get along'. (plays over dramatic music) Yes its corny but I had to do it. CYA U


End file.
